Wrongful Romance
by perfectsonnet
Summary: She's unique and exciting and he wants her. Heck, they're even living together. As step siblings. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I've written a step sibling fic before but... I hated it so here's another one? Sorry if you liked the other one but I'm taking a different approach. Mwah xo

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I watched as my mother gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. I put a hand on my mother's shoulder and turned down the Wicked Soundtrack blaring through the speakers.

"Mom, you need to relax. Everything is going to go great! You have two extremely well behaved children, you know? You're acting like we're going to ruin it!" By "it," I was referring to meeting Shelby's boyfriend Chris's kids for the first time. My brother Kurt and I had already met Chris but his four children were still a mystery to us. Yes, you heard correctly. _Four _children.

Kurt chimed in from the backseat, "I don't see why this is even _necessary_." I cast a glare at him before squeezing my mother's shoulder in reassurance.

"Oh honey, it's not you two I'm worried about. Of course I know how well I've raised you. I'm just worried that our families will… what's the word for it? Clash?"

"How so?"

Shelby sighed, eyeing her daughter in the passenger seat. "Rachel… I love you and I love Kurt," she glanced in the rearview mirror to see Kurt fixing his hair in the window reflection, "but sometimes people like us can be a lot to take in."

Kurt stopped messing with his hair to make eye contact with Shelby in the rearview mirror. "What do you mean by "people like us," mom?" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Well, we are more…intense than other families. It's the theatre in us. To some people _we are_ a lot to take in, and I don't want Chris's children not being able to tolerate our dramatics."

"Mom, don't worry about us! We'll tone it down for tonight, right Kurt?"

"I don't even know what the two of you are talking about."

"Kurt."

"Fine. I will not break out into any type of song during this dinner. Speaking of, how much longer? I feel like I've been in this car since Liza was in _Chicago _on Broadway."

"And the theatre references can be kept to a minimum as well."

Kurt gasped. "Do you want me to pretend to be someone I'm not?"

"Baby, no, I want you to be yourself! But not everyone knows whom Liza is so keep the theatre talk to a minimum. Find _common_ ground with the kids!"

Kurt mumbled something about ignorance to Liza being a sin, but I quickly turned up _Defying Gravity _before my mother could hear and lose the feeling in both her driving hands.

Shelby pulled into the parking lot of a small brick building shortly after the song ended. I sighed in relief. Chris Hudson lived almost two hours from the Berrys, so the families decided to meet at a restaurant halfway between their respective towns.

"Quick quiz on names," Shelby announced, keeping the car running.

"The youngest child is Ryder, who is six. Then there's Brittany who's… twelve? Then there's Quinn, who is fifteen. And the oldest is Finn, who is eighteen."

"I agree with Rachel!" Kurt joined in from the backseat.

"Close, but no. Brittany is actually the six year old. Ryder is twelve but his birthday is this month so he'll be thirteen soon." Kurt scoffed at this, "Gross, that's exactly what we all need. A pubescent boy in our lives." Shelby ignored him and continued, "You got Quinn and Finn right though!"

"Quinn and Finn… It's like they really, really tried and then gave up with their third kid. I mean they obviously didn't have a choice unless they wanted to channel _Even Stevens_ and call the third kid Renn."

"What about Lynn? That would've been fine. Or Penn!"

"Who names their child Penn? That's like, child abuse."

"Penn Badgley plays Dan on Gossip Girl!"

"Hello!" Shelby interrupted, snapping her fingers, "Let's go."

xx

"Hey guys!" Chris greeted the three Berrys as they entered the upscale Italian restaurant. Chris was a handsome older man, with dark brown hair that was graying at the sides. He was well over six feet tall and was currently wearing a sports jacket and slacks. I liked Chris. He was always telling corny jokes and keeping the conversation light. I'd met him over dinner at our house a few weeks back. Shelby had spent the whole day losing her mind over cleaning the house and cooking the food. Chris had come over and immediately the mood had been lightened. Most importantly, he didn't seem to mind their constant theatre talk and outbreak into songs. He was a keeper, as Kurt had put it after dinner.

Chris kissed Shelby's lips lightly and then smiled over at her two children. "Rachel, you look stunning. And Kurt, the hair looks perfectly… erm, combed today?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes good-naturedly, "Thank you Mr. Hudson."

"C'mon, I'm Chris, remember?" Kurt cracked a smile, "Right… Mr. Chris."

Chris laughed at this and led the family to a table at the back of the dimly lit restaurant.

At the table I counted three children and wondered where the eldest boy was. Finn?

Chris clapped his hands together loudly. "Guys, you remember Shelby. And these are her two children, Rachel and Kurt. Rachel and Kurt, this is Quinn, Ryder, and Brittany."

Quinn, a pretty blond with blue eyes smiled politely at the both of us. Ryder, the middle boy, nodded with a bored expression and then returned to the PSP he was playing under the table. Chris sighed exasperatedly at this. Brittany, the youngest and certainly most adorable, jumped up and hugged Kurt and then myself. Kurt seemed horrified by this but I laughed and returned her hug. "It's nice to meetcha."

"It's nice to meet you too, Brittany."

"Do you want to see my booger collection?" I immediately let go of Brittany and took a step back in horror.

"Britt, what'd I say about that collection?" Chris asked sternly.

"To put it away?"

"To get rid of it."

"Aye captain!" Brittany saluted and sat back down. Chris smiled apologetically at me and I nodded to let him know it was fine.

"Lovely," Kurt muttered. I shared a look with him before we all took their seats.

"Where's Finn?" Shelby asked, noticing an empty chair.

"Oh, he's taking his own car and running late. He has to drive to Columbus after dinner."

"Oh my goodness, so late?"

Chris nodded, "He has football camp in the morning."

I crinkled my nose at the mention of football. I truly abhorred sports for their violence and in my… humble opinion, lack of purpose. What was exciting about throwing pigskin around a muddy field for two hours? Nonsense.

"So, Quinn, did you make the cheerleading squad?" Shelby asked, leaning in with a smile. She clearly already knew and was only asking to start a conversation.

Quinn nodded excitedly. "Yes! And I get to be a flyer because I'm so light."

"Ooh, what do flyers do?" I asked, trying to include myself.

"The ones that get thrown in the air to do stunts? Those are flyers." Quinn stated.

"Wow, sounds… exciting." And dangerous.

"It is! I'm going to be so popular!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes at this. "You're going to be a freshmen, right? Are you nervous about starting high school?"

"No, I know Finn will take care of me."

"How cute," Kurt remarked dryly. Shelby shot him a look and he closed his mouth with a smile.

"So, Ryder, how's the summer treating you?"

"Fine."

"Ryder, turn off the game," Chris demanded sternly.

Ryder begrudgingly stopped playing his PSP and looked up at Shelby. "I've watched all five seasons of Breaking Bad on Netflix."

"Wow… you must be very proud of yourself," Shelby replied politely.

"Yeah."

Chris cleared his throat and looked over at Kurt, "So, Kurt, how's the boyfriend?"

Kurt had spent thirty minutes talking Chris's ear off about his current fling at dinner when Chris had come over.

"Oh, Cade? We're done. He's about as smart as a bag of potatoes."

"You date boys?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Yep."

Brittany seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to coloring on the paper tablecloth.

Chris's phone rang and he smiled apologetically at Shelby before taking it out of his back pocket and flipping it open. My eyes widened. I didn't even know flip phones still existed.

"Where are you?" Chris barked into the phone.

He listened to whoever was on the other end and then replied, "We're in the back corner."

A moment later, two tall boys that looked to be my age appeared at their table.

"Finn, you remember Shelby." The tall, exceedingly handsome boy with brown eyes I could melt into nodded at Shelby and gave her an easy smile. "This is Rachel and Kurt. Rachel and Kurt, this is my son Finn." Finn nodded at Kurt and then turned to look at me. He cracked a smile that made my heart pound like a jackrabbit. I'd never seen someone so effortlessly handsome outside of a movie screen.

"Finn, you didn't tell me you were bringing Puck. Hello Puck." Chris greeted the boy standing next to Finn. He was almost as good looking as Finn but the ridiculous Mohawk was a huge turn off, not to mention the way his eyes slowly raked down my upper body, stopping at the end of my necklace. Pig.

"Sup, Mr. H."

"Hi Noah!" Quinn chirped, smiling brightly with all her teeth. Puck smiled at the young blond, "Hey baby Q, what's shakin'?"

Chris turned back to the three Berrys. "Puck is Finn's best friend."

"Yeah, he totaled his car so I offered him a ride," Finn explained.

"My goodness, how did you do that?" Shelby asked, a look of motherly concern gracing her face.

"Oh, I ran into a 7-11. It's not a big deal, they're not even pressing charges."

Shelby smiled and nodded awkwardly before turning to look back at Chris. Chris sighed harshly. "Grab a seat."

Because of the extra person, the table was a slightly smaller fit. I found myself arm to arm with Kurt and Quinn and across from Finn.

"So Finn, are you excited for football camp?" Shelby asked, glancing at the boy before continuing to rake the menu.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome this year."

"Hell yeah," Puck interrupted, "As seniors, we run the thing. Playing mad pranks on the freshmen and getting wasted after hours-"

"Dude!" Finn snapped, eyeing his dad.

"What's getting wasted?" Britney asked, looking up from the flower she'd been scribbling on the tablecloth.

Finn sighed.

"Noah, refrain from that kind of language around my kids," Chris demanded.

Puck nodded while Finn scrambled his brain for something to say to Britney.

"Getting wasted is another way to say that you've had too much fun. Like Finn and Puck will have so much fun at football camp, they'll be wasted on it." I explained, smiling at Britney, who had already gone back to her flower.

Finn smiled over at me, lifting his eyebrows in thanks.

"Do you like getting wasted, Raven?"

I turned to look at Puck. "It's _Rachel_, and if you mean getting wasted _on fun_, then yes, I do enjoy getting wasted."

Puck smirked and I felt like I immediately needed to take a shower. "I bet you do."

Puck suddenly winced and glared at Finn. Finn had kicked his shin under the table but was looking at his menu inconspicuously. I smiled secretly at this.

"Charming," Kurt muttered.

"So what's good here?" Finn asked, staring at me. I opened my mouth to answer but my mother beat me to it.

"The spaghetti is supposedly to die for. It's what they're famous for!"

On cue, the waitress, a tall pretty blond who looked to be in her early twenties, appeared at our table

"I'm Casey and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

While everyone at the table was shouting their respective drink orders, Casey walked over to stand between Finn and Puck.

Puck leered at her and Finn smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What's good here?" Finn flirted.

"We have a great Pinot Grigio, for starters."

Chris cleared his throat.

Finn glanced at his father before turning his attention back to the waitress. "I'll have a coke for now." Casey smiled before turning to Puck. "I'll take a scotch." Chris cleared his throat again, even louder. Puck rolled his eyes. "Coke."

The waitress smirked at the two boys before sauntering off. I rolled my eyes as Puck turned around in his seat to ogle her backside as she walked away.

"What's everyone thinking about?" Shelby inquired sweetly.

"I want what Finnys getting!" Britney exclaimed, smiling brightly at her brother. It was already clear that all of the younger siblings adored their oldest brother.

Finn turned to look at Britney and gave her a wink, "Smart girl. Pepperoni Pizza."

"Pepperoni Pizza!" Britney mimicked.

"Ryder?"

"Pepperoni Pizza."

"Quinn?"

"Caesar salad."

"Rachel?"

"Kurt and I are sharing the vegan lasagna."

"Ew," Puck wrinkled his nose from across the table.

"You're vegan?" Finn questioned.

I blushed. "Vegetarian, actually," I whispered, scared of this cute boy's reaction. Being vegetarian in places like New York may have been common but in Ohio, abstaining from meat was as rare as talkative mimes.

Finn smiled at me, his dimples making my stomach shrink, "That's cool."

xx

"So, what did you guys think?"

"They were all very friendly," I smiled at my mother in the darkness of the car.

"Yeah, they were… interesting."

"Kurt, be nice."

"I think Quinn and Ryder are lost causes but there's still hope for the little one when it comes to learning about the theatre."

Shelby rolled her eyes at her only son, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to teach her."

"I guess?" Kurt questioned, slightly confused. The family lived two hours from them.

"You will," Shelby confirmed, "Because… We're getting married!"

"WHAT?" Kurt and I screamed communally.

"We wanted the two families to meet before we told you guys but… Chris proposed last weekend and I said yes."

"Mom that's… great." I grabbed my mother's hand off the gearshift and squeezed it tightly.

"Wait, are they moving in with us?" Kurt questioned, skeptically and unenthused.

"We don't have enough room for that," Shelby explained.

"Clearly."

"We've been discussing it a lot and we've come up with something that you guys… may not like at first."

"What is it?"

"We're going to move in with them."

"They're moving to Lancaster?"

"No, honey."

I suddenly felt very ill. Moving to Lima, Ohio? Leaving all of my friends back in Lancaster? Starting my senior year at a new school? I felt like vomiting.

I vaguely heard Kurt screeching in protest to our mother but was too caught up in my own head to understand what he was saying.

"We will talk about this in great depth when we get home!"

I would make absolutely sure this did _not_ happen.

xx

It was happening. My room was empty from carpet to ceiling. The new owners would probably tear down my mermaid wallpaper. The wallpaper I'd had since second grade. The nail polish stains on my carpet from my sleepovers with Mercedes would all be cleaned off. The dent in the wall where Kurt hit his head while showing me his newest dance move would be fixed. I suddenly felt like crying.

Chris walked in and clapped me on the shoulder. "This the last of it?" He asked, gesturing to the lone box sitting in the center of my room. I nodded quietly. Chris sighed sympathetically.

"I know this sucks. And I'm so sorry that we're uprooting your life like this. But I promise you that you will love-"

Is he serious right now? "I know this sucks." No. No. You don't know Christopher Hudson. You have no idea. Are you having your entire life uprooted because your mother fell in love with someone who lives TWO HOURS AWAY? No.

"-and your new room is twice the size of this one. I made Ryder move in with Finn to make room for you."

Awesome. My hot new stepbrother probably held some kind of grudge against me now. Finn. Not Ryder. Ryder was a child. Finn was… someone I shouldn't be thinking about in anyway but platonic manner. Because he was my new stepbrother. That was practically incest. Was it? It didn't matter! Nothing would happen between me and my stepbrother. Nothing.

"I'm just glad my mom is happy," I spit out begrudgingly. Chris must have been convinced I was sincere because he smiled brightly and walked out the room to check on Kurt's progress.

I _was_ being sincere. Shelby was happier than I had ever seen her and I cared about my mother's happiness. I just wished Shelby could be happy and still be living in Lancaster. The couple had married at the courthouse in Lima last weekend. Everything felt too rushed. Too soon.

I rolled my eyes when I heard Kurt sniffling from across the hall. I walked into his room to see him sitting in the corner, flipping through a photo album.

"Oh come on Kurt. That's overdoing it, even for you." Kurt stared at me in something close to repulsion.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have to leave the love of your life behind."

The "love" of Kurt's life was a boy named Adam who Kurt started dating less than a month ago.

"I'm sure there will be gorgeous gay boys in Lima for you to go cuckoo over."

"I resent that!" Kurt exclaimed, but he was smiling. It sucked that we had to move but at least we still had each other. Kurt and I bickered constantly but actual fights were rare. For the most part, we got along famously and actually enjoyed each other's company.

"Guys, last bus to Lima is leaving shortly!" Chris called from the living room. Kurt and I rolled our eyes simultaneously at Chris' "joke."

I walked back into my room and grabbed the last box of my belongings. The box was full of Streisand films and playbills from the plays I'd seen. It was marked "fragile" in permanent marker all over the box.

Chris took the box from my hands when I reached the living room and carried it to the truck.

I turned around and looked at her house for the last time. "Goodbye," I whispered and heard a laugh from behind me. "Now who's being dramatic?" Kurt smirked.

I glared at him and we walked to our shared car together. Chris and Shelby were going to drive the moving truck while I drove the car with Kurt.

"See you two in two hours," Shelby yelled from the passenger seat of the moving truck.

I waved goodbye to my mom and slammed the door of my Jeep Grand Cherokee. Kurt already had a Broadway Showtunes Pandora blaring from the speakers.

xx

_Finn_

I watched as Ryder placed the last of his clothes into the dresser by his bed. I was mad. No, mad was an understatement. I was _pissed_. I was eighteen years old and had to share a room with my twelve-year-old brother? Bullshit.

I wasn't a tool. I wasn't going to complain about it to my dad or make a scene of it in front of Shelby, but inside, I was furious.

Ryder was forced to move in with me because Shelby's daughter Rachel was moving in with us, along with her brother Kurt. Kurt was, for the mean time, living in the computer room, which was really just a room where the desktop sat.

Shelby insisted Rachel get her own room and I couldn't blame her. I enjoyed having my own room too…

I briefly thought of Rachel, alone in her room. God must've really hated me for giving me such a hot stepsister. He puts this cute girl with a tight little body in the same house as me and expects me to keep my hands to myself? Fuck.

"Finn, I'm bored." I looked at my little brother like he'd grown a second head. That was never my problem before.

"So?"

"So what'd you wanna do?"

"_I'm _waiting for San to come over. _You _can do whatever you want. Preferably outside."

"Santana's coming over?" Ryder immediately perked up.

"Dude, I've told you a million times. Even _if_ you were five years older you still wouldn't have a chance with her. She likes girls, bro."

Ryder scrunched his nose at this. "I know, Finn."

"Then don't go getting a boner every time I mention her name."

"I don't get a boner!" Ryder whisper-screamed, face as red as a tomato. Ah, to be young.

"What about boners?" Santana asked, barging into my room in perfect timing.

I looked at Ryder and smirked, "Oh nothing except-"

"Shut up, Finn!" Ryder interrupted, leaving the room.

"Aww, I love you too Ryder!" Santana yelled after him. She turned back to look at me lying on my back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Santana smirked and jumped on my stomach, making me grunt in surprise.

"What's up motherfucker?"

"Can't. Breathe." I exaggerated.

"Liar," Santana laughed, hitting my stomach. I yelped in pain. That one actually hurt,

"You're too strong for your own good."

"I'm strong enough to take you out."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, grabbing her hips.

Santana seemed to think about this for a second, "Yes."

I quickly rolled Santana under me and pinned her to the bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ugh, fuck off. Cheerleading only offers so much strength training."

I laughed at this and rolled off Santana. Santana dramatically gasped for air.

"Thank God, you were suffocating me, tubs."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Video games?"

"Duh."

"Finn," my dad barked from the doorway. I turned my head in surprise at my father's voice.

"When did you get home?"

"Just now. Come help unload the truck. Hello Santana."

"Hey Mr. H."

"Sorry, I forgot about this. Just play Halo until I finish. _Don't_ start Assassin's Creed without me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hurry the fuck up."

I chuckled and headed outside towards the moving truck. I briefly wondered where my new "siblings" were before a Jeep pulled up behind the truck, Rachel behind the wheel and Kurt sitting next to her.

I nonchalantly admired the way Rachel's skirt rode up on her thighs as she got out of the driver's seat of the Jeep, and I groaned inwardly.

Rachel waved at me and I walked over to her.

"Welcome home?" I said, turning the welcome into a question. Rachel giggled softly, "I guess so." She stared at the front of the house in what could only be resignation. I couldn't blame her. I would hate to move two hours away from home for my senior year of high school, to live with a bunch of strangers in a cramped house.

"Finn!" Chris barked again and I walked to the back of the truck. I grabbed a box marked "fragile" in about twenty different places and headed towards the house. On the top of the box it was marked "Rachel's Room" so I walked slowly to Ryder's old room, and dropped the box on the wood floors. Before returning for another box, I stopped in my room to make sure Santana wasn't playing Assassin's Creed.

"Chill out!" Santana laughed, noticing me by the door, "Halo is entertaining me, for now. But hurry up."

"Don't you want to meet my new "family"?" I asked.

At that moment, Rachel poked her head into the room, "Oh, I guess this isn't my room," Rachel observed.

"Nah, it's the one next door. This is Santana, by the way," I gestured towards my friend, who was engrossed in the video game on the television screen.

Rachel waved halfheartedly at the brunette who paid no attention to her.

I smiled apologetically at this and tried again, "San."

"Welcome to hell." Santana said ominously and then cackled. My eyes widened.

"Jesus," I muttered. "She's joking," I explained to Rachel quickly.

Rachel nodded awkwardly and left the room.

"Dude, not cool."

"What? There's no harm in scaring a little girl."

"If you would've acknowledged her existence you would've seen that she's not a "little girl" but a "big girl."" Santana raised her eyes at this.

"You know what I mean," I exclaimed.

"Like our age?"

"Yeah."

Santana paused the game. "She hot?"

"Jesus," I exclaimed, "Keep your voice down."

Santana laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." When I remained silent Santana's laugh got louder.

"You're telling me that a hot girl _our age_ is moving in literally down the hall from you?"

"Shut up," I hissed, "I'm trying to come to terms with it myself."

"Let's go meet the girl," Santana said, walking out the door.

I followed Santana begrudgingly into Rachel's room.

"Hi, I'm sorry about that. Video games are my crack. I'm Santana," she said, holding her hand out to a confused Rachel.

"It's fine," Rachel accepted her handshake a little awkwardly.

"Our Finn here didn't tell me how cute you were."

"Santana," I warned.

"Don't get me wrong, he totally noticed. It must have just slipped his mind."

I quickly put my hand over Santana's mouth.

"Sorry about this," I apologized, begging my cheeks to stop heating up, "we're still training her."

Rachel laughed loudly at this and my stomach flipped in adoration. Fuck, I was so screwed. Not literally, unfortunately.

"It's fine."

"Yeah Finn, it's fine," Santana mumbled from under my hand.

"Finn!" Chris yelled from the front door, "It doesn't take ten minutes to drop off one box."

I rolled his eyes, "Let's go," I replied, grabbing Santana by the wrist to drag her with me.

"You're actually the worst," I said to her once we were out of earshot.

"She's actually the hottest. Sure she doesn't swing my way?"

"Yes and don't try to convert her."

"You say that because you know I can."

"I say that because I don't need you scaring the shit out of my new stepsister."

"Ooh, stepsister. Kinky."

"Fuck off."

It took over an hour to unload the entire truck and I wondered where all of these new belongings were going to go. They were already pushing it by letting three new people live in the house. I didn't even think about the peoples'_ stuff_.

After almost an hour of work, the last box had finally been unloaded. Shelby put her hands on her hips, "Well, it's a tight fit but we'll make it work. Just got to do a little bit of spring cleaning."

"It's August," Santana pointed out from her perch on one of the living room couches.

Shelby smiled over at the girl. "Late start," she shrugged.

Puck, who arrived conveniently right after the last box was unloaded, walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his right hand.

"Noah," Chris warned.

Puck swiftly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I laughed quietly at Puck's antics.

He returned once again with a coke this time and sat down next to Santana.

"Who's up for pizza?" Shelby asked the entirety of the family, plus Santana and Puck, sitting in the living room.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Quinn, who was staring at Puck, cringed. I knew that she was "watching her figure," but my sister needed to relax once and awhile. She was just worried about being popular in high school, I knew. But I would obviously be looking out for her and not to mention, would be breaking the necks of any sleazy dudes who tried to touch her.

"YAS!" Santana exclaimed loudly, hitting the person next to her in excitement. Puck groaned on impact. I noticed Shelby cringe. Santana definitely took some getting used to.

"How can you eat pizza and stay looking like that?" Quinn asked Santana.

"I exercise," Santana wiggled her eyebrows at the younger girl. I elbowed her in the side. "Cheerleading," Santana deadpanned to clear up the innuendo.

"You're a cheerleader?" Rachel asked from her perch on the loveseat next to Ryder.

Santana ignored the question to answer a text.

I quickly answered for her, "Yeah, she's captain." Rachel nodded and picked up her phone as well.

The family was off to a sufficiently awkward start.

"Alright, pizza has been ordered." Chris announced, walking back into the living room.

"Puck, Santana, why don't you tell Kurt and Rachel what McKinley is like."

"The President?" Kurt asked, unimpressed.

"Your new high school," Chris cleared up, trying to hide his smile.

"It sucks," Puck laughed.

"Puck," Chris warned.

"He wouldn't know, he's never there," Santana quipped, still texting on her iPhone.

"Fuck off, I missed like thirty days last year. That's my lowest absentee number since grade school."

"Riveting," Kurt remarked, staring at his manicured nails.

Rachel nodded in agreement, throwing Puck a small smile. I inwardly cringed _don't encourage him_.

_Rachel_

I stared at the beautiful brunette texting from the couch across from me. I wondered if Santana was Finn's girlfriend. They weren't very touchy but then again, they were in front of Finn's dad and my mom. And they_ did_ seem close.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Compared to Santana, I felt like coleslaw. A good enough option but always denied when French fries were offered.

"I'm going to start unpacking," I announced, standing up from my perch on the chair.

"You need some help, honey?" Shelby asked.

I shook my head no and walked inside what was officially my new room.

I didn't want to be here, living here, going to school here, and starting a life here. I already missed Mercedes, and I was very, very close to breaking down in tears.

I only allowed myself a moment of absolute self-pity before standing up from my crouch against my closed door and walking over to the first brown box full of my belongings. I opened it and smiled at the movie _Funny Girl_ sitting on the top.

I heard a knock at my door and turned to look at it before calling, "Come in!"

I was surprised to see Finn standing in the doorway, looking sheepish, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he greeted, stepping into my room. I smiled at him before turning back around to stare into the box.

I felt Finn walk towards me and loom directly behind me.

"_Funny Girl_?" I grabbed the movie and held it close to my heart, turning around to let Finn see it.

"My favorite movie of all time."

"What's it about?" I let out a dramatic gasp. I'd never met somebody who'd never seen _Funny Girl_. Then again, my entire family and only friends were theatre geeks.

"Oh Finn!" I exclaimed, losing myself, "It is the most fabulous movie to have ever been made. You _have _to watch it. It'll change your life."

Finn looked a little taken back at this and I silently reprimanded myself for coming on too strong.

"Well, I guess you'll have to show me it," Finn replied, lifting his eyebrows in question.

I almost squealed right there.

"Of course! Any time, any day: there's never a time when I won't watch _Funny Girl_."

Finn laughed at this. "Do you need any help? My dad sent me in here to ask but I kind of blanked."

"Oh, I think I'm okay. Thank you…" I felt silly for feeling a smidgen of disappoint that Finn didn't visit me on his own free will.

"Pizza!" Shelby called from the foyer, and Finn and I smiled at each other awkwardly once more before walking to the kitchen.

The entire family, including the vagabonds, ate around the small kitchen table, some in the seats and others standing.

Maybe I was just fooling myself but in that moment, it felt like family.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel_

I felt myself shaking. The first day of my senior year at William McKinley High School was about to begin. I'd made such a terrible impression at my old school freshmen year that I had completely lost confidence in my first impression skills.

Kurt had made me leave home twenty minutes early and then promptly ditched me to clear up a mistake in his schedule. I had been staring into my empty locker for a good ten minutes. What was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? I could go to my first period but then I would have to either stand by the door until a teacher arrived or sit inside alone with solely the teacher and risk looking like an overachiever. I was dedicated to not being labeled at my new school. "Overachiever" was one of the worst things you could possibly be in high school.

"Rachel Berry?" someone from directly behind me questioned. I turned in surprise at the foreign voice.

An Asian girl with long black hair, a blue stripe in the mix, was smiling a friendly smile at me.

"That's me." I replied questioningly.

"I'm Tina! I'm supposed to help you around on your first day. Kurt, your brother, too."

"Oh wow, I didn't even know someone was assigned to me. It's nice to meet you, then. Kurt is in the office for something." I stuck out my hand to shake but immediately retracted it. I wasn't in a business meeting; people in high school didn't shake hands. I reminded myself to be cool and act normal.

"Hand me your schedule, and I'll show you where your first class is."

I reached into my small purple Jansport backpack and handed Tina my paper schedule.

"Oh my gosh, we have four classes together!" I sighed quietly in relief. At least I would know someone in my classes. Kurt and I shared one, photography, and we both signed up solely to ensure we'd have a class together.

"That's awesome! Which ones?"

"We have physics, Spanish three, English, and math."

I nodded, noticing a tear in my favorite sweater silently.

"So are you transferring from Lima High or did you move here?"

"Oh, I moved here from Lancaster this summer."

"I thought so. Everyone knows everyone around here, so I was almost positive you weren't from Lima High. But it'd be pretty embarrassing if you were and I didn't know."

Everyone knows everyone around here? How very _Our Town_.

"Why'd you move? Parents job or something?"

I shook my head. "Actually, my mom got married to someone who lives here and she decided she'd rather live here than in Lancaster, I guess," I replied, slightly bitter.

"That sucks. I've been to Lancaster a few times. It has a mall."

We shared a laugh at Lima's expense. It was truly a cow town. The closest they had to a mall was a _strip mall_ that consisted of Wal-Mart, Radio Shack, Shoe Carnival, and Subway.

"I heard we're getting a Starbucks though?"

"Rumor."

"Damn." We giggled again and I felt the nervous butterflies start to leave my body. I wouldn't mind hanging with Tina this year. Maybe I wouldn't relive freshmen year as a friendless loser after all.

"We better head to Spanish. Mr. Schuester hates tardiness."

I followed Tina down the large hallway with lockers on each side to a classroom with tables and chairs in the center of the room and an assortment of Hispanic decorations on the walls. There were a few students already in seats and I took the seat next to Tina, praying I wasn't overstepping the boundaries of our relationship. I didn't want Tina to think I was clinging to her. Tina only smiled and delved into a story about something that happened to her that summer. I nodded and smiled but was only half listening. It was hard to be interested in a story that included a bunch of people I knew nothing of.

The tardy bell rang. I discreetly looked around the room at the students in the classroom. Some were looking at me curiously but most were texting under the table or talking to their friends.

"Hola!" A curly haired man in his midthirties announced, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm.

The class replied with different degrees of interest, in both Spanish and English.

"You all know me and I know all of you. I told you summer would go by fast. Welcome to Spanish Three: much like Spanish Two, but harder."

Some of the students laughed but the majority of them groaned in frustration at the mention of the end of summer. Sore subject. I could empathize.

Mr. Schuester scanned the classroom smiling and his eyes jumped to mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Rachel, right? I completely forgot that I don't know _all_ of you. Class, we have a new student this year. Rachel, raise your hand."

I felt my cheeks heaten in mortification. Was this really necessary? I rose my awkwardly.

"Rachel is a new student here. I expect all of you to help her out if she needs anything. Got it?"

The class remained silent, and I slouched farther in my seat.

"Now, everyone take out a blank sheet-" Mr. Schuester began but was cut off by both Finn and Puck barging through the door.

Mr. Schuester immediately looked both miserable and furious.

"You're taking Spanish three?"

Finn and Puck looked at each other and laughed.

"Hells yeah Señor," Puck laughed, holding his hand up to the teacher for a high five that Mr. Schue ignored.

"_Puck_," he warned sternly.

"Um, I mean, si?"

Mr. Schue sighed exasperatedly.

"And Finn?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue. I couldn't end high school without having one more class with you, man."

"You mean ending high school without almost failing another one of my classes?"

"Uh, si?"

"Both of you sit down."

Puck and Finn headed towards their "signature table" at the back of the classroom, but Puck stopped short when he saw me.

"Oh shit, Finn, Rachel's in this class. Rachel, you speak Spanish?"

I was absolutely mortified. Of course Puckerman would call me out during my first period of my first day of school, as if raising my hand for the whole class to see wasn't enough of an attention grabber.

"Yes, Puck," I hissed, glancing around. The entire class was looking at me now.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled lazily at me, continuing his walk down the aisle. I felt my insides melt. I only smiled in return.

"Is the reunion over?" Mr. Schue asked Puck.

Puck nodded, falling into his seat and immediately putting his head on the table, closing his eyes. Mr. Schue sighed once more.

xx

I sat with Tina and Tina's friends at lunch, keeping an eye out for Kurt in the cafeteria. I hadn't seen him since he left to change his schedule that morning. I prayed he still had photography with me next period.

So far my day had been uneventful. I stuck close to Tina, who didn't seem to mind. Tina wasn't anything like Mercedes, my best friend in Lancaster, but she wasn't so bad.

I'd only had Spanish with Finn and hadn't seen him since. I passed Quinn in the hallway and we smiled at each other but there was no time to stop and chat. Not like we would have anything to talk about. The girl was obsessed with cheerleading and all I knew about the sport was that it bred bitchy girls in short skirts and tight shirts.

"So Rachel, how has your day been going?" Artie, one of Tina's friends, asked me politely. I smiled enthusiastically, "It's been good. Everyone here is so nice."

Artie snorted into his soup at my words. "What?"

"What?" I mimicked, confused.

"You think the people here are _nice_?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't been harassed at all today…" Tina told Artie. Blaine, another one of Tina's friends, raised his caterpillar eyebrows in surprise. "That makes one of us. Karafosky pushed me into a locker after first period, and I had to save Artie from being pushed down the stairs after third."

I gasped in horror. "Who would do something like that? That's sick."

"Oh, the usual suspects. The entire football team, most of the hockey team, some of the cheerleading team but that's mostly verbal— "

"The football team? Like Finn and Puck?" I asked, confused.

"That's what I forgot to ask you! How do you know them? Did they try to hit on you before school or something?"

"What? _No_, not at all. Finn's my new stepbrother."

Blaine spit out his drink all over the table and Tina started laughing at both my reply and Blaine's reaction.

"Lucky," Blaine muttered to me. My eyes widened in surprise. Yep, Blaine was definitely gay. I'd have to mention him to Kurt. He was just his type. Although if Blaine had a thing for the athletic type, Kurt definitely wasn't for him…

"No wonder I haven't been harassed today! I've been with the stepsister of Finn Hudson since first period!" Tina said, quite amused.

"Does Finn bully people too?" I asked, worried what the answer would be. I couldn't see Finn hurting anyone. He was so nice to me, so sweet to his siblings. I mean, who was I kidding, I had a huge crush on him.

"Finn? Not _really_, I mean maybe sometimes, but it's mostly that he doesn't stop Puck from doing it. And Santana. That's the only cheerleader who uses more than her words. She's like, seriously crazy."

My mind was spinning. Santana? Finn's maybe girlfriend who'd been at our house all weekend? Physically hurting people? I could… definitely see it.

"Just because I'm Finn's stepsister doesn't mean people would refrain from harassing me."

All three of the lunch patrons looked at me like I was crazy, "Um, yes it does. Finn probably told everyone something about you and Finn is like… their god."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Blaine asked, "He's perfect."

Artie rolled his eyes at his friend, "Because Finn is the quarterback and football is basically the most important thing around this town."

"This is a lot to take in before noon. My stepbrother: the Zeus of Lima." I smiled when my new… friends laughed. Were they friends? I hoped so. I definitely needed some.

I saw Kurt from across the cafeteria and waved him over. He plopped down across from me and dropped his tray of food on the table, splashing gravy.

"People around here are barbarians. All of them."

I looked to see how the other people at the table reacted. "Um, Kurt, this is Tina, Artie, and Blaine."

"Hello," Kurt addressed before turning back to me.

"Some _barbarian_ tried to put me _in a locker _after second period this morning. _In the locker_! Can you believe that?"

"Suddenly, I can," I replied, glancing at Artie.

"What'd he look like?" Tina asked.

"He was _huge_ and ugly and smelled like roast beef."

"Oh, that was probably Karafosky."

Kurt grimaced, "Interesting."

"Well, other than that, how is your day going? By the way, this is my brother," I said to the other three.

"My day has been… fine. Boring. My English teacher kept pronouncing "probably" wrong and it was infuriating. But I made a friend! Her name's Sugar and she's flawless."

"Oh, Sugar? She's our friend too! She should be here soon. We sit together everyday."

"Fabulous," Kurt replied and my stomach dropped. Kurt had made a friend and I only knew Tina because Tina was forced to show me around. I wasn't finding common ground with anyone, truthfully. I felt lonely, despite the three people's company. Everyone was nice enough and they weren't even excluding me or anything… maybe I was being overdramatic.

I watched Finn stand in line for lunch across the cafeteria. He was talking to a tall Asian boy on the right of him and Santana on the left.

He walked over to where Quinn was sitting with a table of freshmen and dropped a sandwich in front of her. Quinn looked up at him and smiled, grabbing the water he got for himself out of his hand as well. He laughed and rustled her hair as Quinn tried to swat his hand away. They were actually the cutest siblings I had ever seen. All of the freshmen girls at the table with Quinn were practically drooling into their trays while looking at Finn and I could relate.

I turned my attention back to the people at our table. Kurt was introducing himself formally to Blaine, who was smiling nervously back. I gave Kurt a week before he ripped through the poor guy. Kurt was a bit of a man-eater in our old town. Blaine didn't look like he could keep up.

"Anyway Rachel, how's your day been?"

Tina, for some reason, answered for me, "Finn told everyone to stay away from Rachel and so, she's had an easy breezy morning!"

Kurt raised one eyebrow at me, either to say "who is this girl answering for you" or "oh really, Finn did what?"

"Okay, first of all, you don't even know if Finn really did that. Second of all… yeah, it's been fine Kurt."

"I bet he did. Our new stepbrother has such a hard-on for you it's ridiculous."

"Kurt!" I screeched, shocked and embarrassed at my always blunt brother.

Everyone at the table and a few people from the table next to ours looked at me.

"He does not!" I cleared up to our new friends. "Kurt is just trying to make our lives sound more interesting than they actually are."

Kurt rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, clearly aware of how angry I would be if he continued.

The subject was changed but I remained quiet for the rest of lunch. Finn did not have a "hard-on" for me. He was dating Santana, I assumed, and was my new _brother_.

xx

_Finn_

I watched as Rachel got up from her spot at a lunch table next to Kurt and a few people that kind of looked familiar.

I'd made sure to spread the word that no one was to mess with her. I knew she was definitely an easy target with the kitten sweater she was sporting but I made the message _very _clear. Mess with Rachel and Puck and I would handle it. I'd sort of forgot to say anything about Kurt though… oops.

"You wanna ditch the rest of the day?"

"Dude, it's the first day of school."

"We can't skip once football practice starts next week!"

"We can't skip the _first day of school_, Puck."

"Shit, we aren't. We've been here all day. It's just one period, what'd you have?"

"I'm taking photography…"

"_What_?"

"Yeah, apparently computer was full so they stuck me in there."

"Dude, no."

"Dude… yeah."

"Dude…"

I rolled my eyes, "Go to class Puck. We can hang out after."

"Kay, I've got some dank ass kush we can smoke."

I burst out in hysterical laughter at this, "You're not Jesse Pinkman, Puckerman. Calm down with the thug vocabulary, okay?"

Puck laughed too before we separated: Puck probably to smoke in the bathroom and me to photography class.

Truthfully, I voluntarily took photography. Tell Puck or any of his football friends and I'd cut your balls off, but I actually enjoyed taking pictures. My mom gave me her old Nikon when I was eleven and I still like to mess around with it. I'd finally manned up and decided to take a class to learn more about it.

The class was in the art room, a separate building from the rest of the school. Naturally, the bell rang while I was still heading towards it. I didn't _try _to be late, it just seemed to happen constantly. When I walked in, everyone was already sitting in chairs listening to Mrs. Schuester introduce herself. She turned to me when she heard the door open and smiled a really creepy smile at me.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine Mr. Hudson. Take a seat, honey." I scanned the class for an empty seat. Everyone in the small class was vaguely familiar to me but luckily there was no one I directly associated with. Then I noticed Rachel and Kurt in the back corner, both staring at me. I smiled and headed over to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, taking the seat behind them.

Rachel smiled prettily at me before turning back around and listening to Mrs. Schuester continue to rant about her experience with photography. Community college, much?

Kurt shot me a questioning stare.

"You like photography?"

"No, uh, computer class was full."

Mrs. Schuester clapped her hands loudly, startling Kurt. He turned around, and I took to staring at the back of Rachel's head. Which was sort of creepy of me but no one would notice anyway. It's not like I was attracted to the back of her head or anything… her hair was nice. That was it. I didn't have a hair fetish. Anyway.

"Our first assignment will be simple. Nature. We start with easy stuff and by the end of the year your photographs will be "artsy" and "deep" and all that other nonsense. I don't have enough cameras for all of you so you will be working in pairs. Partners will be picked tomorrow. Now on to a little history of photography. It all started when Louis Daguerre-"

I zoned out halfway through Mrs. Schuester's lecture. I started thinking about Sonic's slushies first. Puck and I were definitely getting one after school. Then I started thinking about Homecoming and whom I was going to ask. Santana was probably going with Brittany. Kitty might ask me. She kept winking at me during biology and it was really aggressive. She texted me a lot during the summer. Usually I just ignored her because she was kind of scary and Santana hated her but sometimes I flirted back when I got bored.

The bell rang and I smiled in excitement. My mouth was watering just thinking about a slushie.

Us three "siblings" walked out of the classroom together side by side. Rachel turned to me shyly and asked, "How was _your_ first day of school?"

I smiled down at her. "Same old same old. Mr. Schuester hates me and Mrs. Schuester _loves _me."

Rachel laughed her delicate laugh at this. "Yeah, I definitely noticed that."

"How was _your_ first day at McKinley?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"People were nice to you?"

I saw Rachel bite her lip at this question, as though she was trying to bite back a smile.

"Yeah, everyone here is great."

Kurt on the other side of Rachel scoffed at this.

"Someone tried to put me _into_ a locker."

I cringed. I heard Karafosky talking about "shoving the new queer in a locker this morning."

"Yeah don't worry about that. I'll handle it."

Kurt glanced at me and smiled in thanks, which felt good. Rachel beamed at me as well, which felt twice as great.

"I'll see you guys later," I told the pair before walking towards my truck. Puck was already there, lounging on the hood.

"Off," I barked, unlocking the car.

Puck slid off skillfully and jumped into the passenger's seat. I was virtually giving Puck a ride the entire year. There was no way Puck could afford a new car by himself and his mom was definitely not getting him one. Mrs. Puckerman was a hardass and Puck was too lazy to get a job. Puck had other friends but Puck and I were best friends. We'd known each other since third grade and hadn't strayed. An outsider would say we perfectly contrasted each other. Santana was added into the mix freshmen year. We were somewhat of a threesome.

"We're going to Sonic."

"Fuck yes!"

xx

"So is Rachel single or what?"

I immediately started choking on my Grape Slushie.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Give me a break dude. I know she's like your sister now but you aren't related to her. You can acknowledge she's sexy as hell, even in those terrible cat sweaters. _You _can't do anything about it but I certainly can. In fact, I think it's my right as a man to do something about it."

I rolled my eyes. Puck was hardly a man.

"Stay away from her," I warned.

"Whoa, does someone have a crush on their new sister."

"No, I don't have a _crush_ on Rachel. God, how old are you? I just don't want you hooking up with Rachel, using her, hurting her, and then making it awkward every time you come over. It's Rachel or me."

"It's Rachel or you? You're going to make me puke. You're not my husband Finn."

"Puck, stay away from her."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Fine. I've got plenty of pussy already."

I felt my cheeks heat up in rage at Puck's words but I let it go. Puck couldn't know the real reason I didn't want Puck near Rachel. One, because Puck was disgusting and Rachel was way too good for him. Two, because it would probably physically kill me to see Puck and Rachel together, ever. I couldn't have her but that didn't mean Puck could.

"I'm staying away from Rachel for you. Babe."

I laughed at this, "Shut up, man."

"You want to smoke that weed now?"

"Duh."

xx

_Rachel_

I heard the front door open while I was reading my book in the living room. I knew both Shelby and Chris didn't get off of work till six. Kurt and Ryder were upstairs. Brittany was with a babysitter and Quinn was at cheerleading. That only left Finn.

Finn walked into the living room slowly with Puck by his side. He gave me a lazy grin before walking to the kitchen. I immediately smelt what I could only assume was pot. I'd absolutely never tried any and never would but I'd been to concerts enough to know what it smelled like.

I followed the two boys into the kitchen where they were stuffing their faces with a large bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

"Are you two high?" I all but screeched.

"Babe, you're really killing my buzz right now," Puck muttered, comically covering his ears.

"Finn?" I questioned.

Finn walked over to me slowly, smiling.

"Hey Rach," he looked down at me, tugging a piece of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. My eyes widened but Finn remained calm, continuing to smile at me.

I couldn't believe they were _high_. Didn't that affect football or something? Weren't athletes not supposed to smoke? Remember what happened to Michael Phelps?!

"You know, marijuana isn't good for you."

Finn smiled even bigger, "Sure it is! Good for the soul. You want some?"

My eyes widened. "Absolutely not!"

Finn shrugged and walked back over to the bag of chips.

Kurt had just walked into the kitchen as well, crinkling his nose. "Do I smell… _pot_?"

I nodded, gesturing towards the two teenage boys, now done with the bag of chips and searching for more food.

"Oh my God. We're living with a drug addict."

"I wouldn't go _that _far, but yes, apparently Finn smokes weed."

"I'm not surprised. All the cool kids do. And apparently Finn is king of the cool kids."

"Yeah, I totally am!" Finn chimed in grinning and happily searching in the top cabinets.

I contained a giggle at his remark. Even high, he had somewhat of a spell over me. Almost like he could do no wrong.

Puck turned to Kurt. "Oh shit, didn't Karafosky put you in a locker this morning?"

Kurt's entire demeanor immediately changed. "Yes."

"Finn, you forgot to mention Kurt when you were spreading the word about Rachel!" Puck exclaimed. The entire situation felt very cartoonish.

My eyes widened. So Finn really did tell people not to mess with me. My heart swelled. Kurt turned to me with his perfectly plucked eyebrow raised as if to say, "See?"

"Dude, I know. Shut up."

"Well this has been quite stimulating but I'm off!" Kurt announced, grabbing his sunglasses off the counter.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Sugar invited me to go shopping." My stomach dropped. Kurt already had a new best friend and I didn't even have Tina's number.

"Have fun."

"You could come," Kurt offered sympathetically. Kurt knew I had a harder time making friends than he did. It had something to do with being a sassy gay boy who loved theatre compared to being the annoying girl who liked theatre. Apparently the first one was more stereotypically hilarious while the second one was just annoying.

"No, I'm reading my book. You go and have fun."

Kurt glanced at me once more before nodding and leaving the kitchen. A moment later I heard the front door shut.

I couldn't help but release a sad sigh.

I flinched when an arm was draped around my shoulders and turned to see Puck looking down at me, eyes glazed and a lazy grin on her face.

"Rachel, you're sunshine."

I winced at the smell of Puck's breath before pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"Finn, didn't Chris say something about picking up Brittany?"

His eyes widened to comic proportions.

"Shit shit shit shit shit! Oh my God, my dad is going to murder me. Oh shit. Oh shit. What time is it? Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh my god."

My eyes widened as well. I did _not_ expect that reaction.

"Finn, it's fine. Um… I can go get her."

"Shit, really Rachel? You're so amazing."

I blushed at the compliment. _Get over yourself Rachel! He's high as a kite! _

"Just give me the address, and I'll leave now."

I watched as Finn seemed to physically rack his brain to remember an address. He hit the side of his head twice as if that would help him remember.

"Why don't you just come with me and show me the way? You can remember how to get there, right?"

Finn nodded, "Totally!"

"Let's go."

xx

"Rachel, why are you here?" Brittany questioned harshly. "Finn always picks me up."

"I just wanted to see you!" I greeted as Brittany slid into the backseat of the car.

Finn was considerably less high but was still a bit out of it.

"Hey Little B," he smiled at her from the passenger's seat, "How was Ms. Holly's today?"

"Good! She kept asking about you," Brittany replied chirpily.

"Brittany put on your seatbelt," I chimed in. Brittany rolled her eyes before obeying. She was as sassy as any average six year old and I was still trying to get used to it. I had never really been around younger kids before my mom married Chris.

"Oh she was? That's cool. She's hot," Finn responded to Brittany's words, gazing out the window.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Of course Finn would think Ms. Holly was pretty. She was a tall, blond thirty something year old with a body of a teenager.

Brittany shrieked at Finn's words which then made him laugh hysterically. He turned to look at me and smiled lazily. I smiled back at him.

He continued to stare at me with the same smile and I side eyed him twice before breaking out in giggles. I couldn't help it. I might have not approved of Finn smoking weed but he was definitely entertaining.

"You're hot too, Rachel," Brittany chimed in from the backseat. I broke out into hysterics.

"Thank you Brittany! I'm flattered." I glanced at Finn again whom was still looking at me, no longer smiling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your lovely reviews :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel_

The next few weeks went by excruciatingly slow. Classes were surprisingly much easier at McKinley, as my high school in Lancaster was a college prep high school and McKinley seemed to just skate by on the bare minimum for everything.

I continued to sit with Tina, Artie, Sugar, Kurt, and Blaine at lunch. And speaking of Kurt and Blaine, Kurt was currently eating away at Blaine's soul. Poor Blaine. Hopelessly in love with Kurt already, only four weeks into school. Kurt loved every minute of it.

"Do you guys wants to go to the football game on Friday?" Blaine asked, staring straight at Kurt. Kurt's eyebrows raised in shock. "Blaine, sweetheart, darling… I hate sports."

Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, it's the first football game of the season. Everyone's gonna be there and in case you haven't noticed, there's literally nothing else to do in Lima," Tina explained.

"Yeah, plus there's nothing better than staring at the football player's in their tight pants for three hours," Sugar offered, popping her gum. "I mean look at your stepbrother. Don't you want to see him in tight pants?"

I could see Blaine tense up the same time I felt myself do it. It made me irrationally angry that Sugar was talking about Finn in that way.

I watched from across the cafeteria as Finn talked to a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit. Quinn seemed mesmerized by her when she walked with Finn to drop off Quinn's lunch. I was probably just imagining it but Finn almost seemed annoyed by the blonde cheerleader's presence. Of course I was imagining it. Why would Finn be annoyed by a pretty girl?

"First of all, ew. That's my brother now, Sugar. Have you _never_ heard of incest?" I winced. I couldn't imagine what Kurt would say if he knew what _I _thought of our new "brother."

"And second of all, you should probably back off. Santana would kill you."

"Santana Lopez? Why would she kill me?"

"Because she's Finn's girlfriend?" Kurt used his "uh duh" tone.

Everyone at the table besides Kurt and I burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Santana's a lesbian."

"What?" Kurt and I asked simultaneously. Then we both turned to look at each other and started laughing. I can't believe I didn't see it! Of course Santana was a lesbian! The way she'd flirted with me when she first met… I thought she was being condescending but clearly I was wrong. I can't believe I was so blind.

"That explains… a lot," Kurt mused.

"It explains _so much_," I replied, still giggling.

"By the way it looks though, Kitty's getting her claws in Finn as we speak," Artie observed, amused.

"Ugh, bitch," Sugar muttered. I looked up and watched as Kitty handed Finn a soda. _She got him a soda._ What was she his slave? By the way Finn accepted it, it didn't even look like he'd asked for it! God, I didn't know this Kitty girl but she was already the most aggravating person I'd ever witnessed. And yeah, I knew I was being dramatic and no, I didn't care.

xx

"I tried, okay? What more do you want from me?"

I was quietly reading _Wuthering Heights _in the living room when my eyes widened at Finn's tone of voice coming from the kitchen. He was practically screaming.

"Try _harder_. You think you can go anywhere with this bullshit?" The kicking of a chair followed the sound of paper slamming onto a table.

The second voice was Chris's and it was just as loud as his son's. I'd never heard my stepfather yell like that. Granted, I'd only lived with him and the rest of his family for about a month. I desperately wanted to go up to my room unnoticed but that would be virtually impossible at this point.

The screaming match continued for another minute and gathering from their words, they were fighting about Finn's grades. I didn't know much about Finn at school but I did know that he was usually sleeping in Spanish class.

My mom walked in the backdoor, directly into the kitchen, abruptly ending the fight. Finn passed Shelby without a word and slammed the back door she just came in from.

I heard my mom let out a surprised "goodness" before dropping her purse and walking toward her new husband. They exchanged words I couldn't make out and my mom walked into the living room where she noticed me.

"Hi honey. How was school?" She was clearly not going to bring up the much-publicized fight I just heard.

"Same old, same old." She nodded with a smile before continuing to her bedroom.

Chris walked in next and noticed me as well.

"Sorry you had to hear that Rachel."

I smiled awkwardly at the man towering over me.

"It's okay."

"That boy…" he started but then sighed and walked out of the room, headed toward my mom.

I don't know what overcame me, but I felt an undeniable urge to get up and find Finn. I walked out the back door he had walked out of only a few minutes ago into the backyard. He was shooting a basketball in our crummy basketball hoop and smiled humorlessly when he saw me.

"Hey Rach." My insides flipped at the nickname he'd started using for me in the past few weeks. He must've not even realized he started doing it but I did. The first time he called me Rach my heart swelled. I am such a loser.

I smiled back awkwardly, still thinking about the fight I'd just heard.

"My dad's pissed about my grades. I'm too stupid for his standards," he offered. He clearly knew why I was outside.

"Finn!" I screeched and he immediately looked over at me in surprise. I didn't mean to say that so loud but my reaction to what he said got the best of me.

"You are _not_ stupid!"

"Thanks Rach, but I'm failing Spanish. And I don't mean smart people failing, like a C+ or something. I mean failing. Like, with an F. If I don't raise it before exams I won't even be able to play football. The school will hate me."

My heart became heavy at his words. I didn't realize how much pressure he was under. I certainly didn't know what it was like to struggle in school, nor did I know what it was like to be depended on _by _the school.

A brilliant idea popped into my head, and I smiled in excitement.

"I'll tutor you!"

Finn turned to me surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course! I have an A in Spanish so I think I'm a perfectly adequate candidate to…"

Finn started laughing in disbelief.

He grabbed me in a quick hug and let me go before I could respond. "You are seriously the best."

I tried to play this off as a sibling moment, despite the fact that my body was flushed from head to toe with the recent body to body contact.

"I know," I smugly replied, trying to crack a joke.

Finn continued to smile at me.

"Here," I gestured to the basketball Finn had picked up again. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah?" He passed it over, and I caught it with a small scream. He laughed at my girlish reaction and I put on a game face. I tried to throw the ball into the hoop but it missed by a good three feet.

Finn started laughing hysterically and I ran over to retrieve the ball and try again. This time when I tried to make a point Finn intercepted the ball in midair.

I huffed in protest and tried to grab the ball back from him but he kept it out of my reach. I was practically humping him trying to get the damn ball! He was laughing hysterically, taking his height to a serious advantage.

He effortlessly threw the ball into the hoop and smirked at me.

"Okay, I could make that shot too if I was _as tall as the hoop_." Finn laughed again and watched as I picked up the ball again and jumped as high as I could, missing the hoop once more.

Finn clearly felt embarrassed for me because he grabbed the ball and walked over to me.

"Look, it's all about beef."

I crinkled my nose. "I'm a vegetarian."

Finn started laughing at this, and I felt myself smile too. His laugh was nice. It gave me that feeling you get when everyone you love is together for a holiday and you know there's something special about that moment, that feeling.

"No, watch," Finn stepped up behind me and I held my breath. Oh god, he was touching my hips. "Balance," he whispered, steadying me. "Elbows," he grabbed my forearms and pushed my elbows so that they were sticking out. "Eyes," he whispered and I simultaneously closed mine. Probably not the best idea for trying to make a basket but I couldn't help it. I could smell his deodorant and something that was distinctly Finn. It was seriously hot. "And follow through," he finished expectantly. I realized he was waiting for me to shoot so I opened my eyes and went for it.

When the ball swooshed through the hoop I screamed in disbelief and excitement. I turned to him behind me and smiled widely. He was smiling back but was looking at me with a glint in his eye. I'm sure I was imagining him leaning closer to me. I was hypnotized. Was he going to kiss me? I started to lean in too, very, very slowly.

"Finn. Rachel. Dinner!"

My mom's voice made me jump two feet in the air. She couldn't see us but was calling loudly from the back door. Finn took two steps back and smiled at me awkwardly before turning around to walk inside. I followed, embarrassed. Had I misinterpreted the entire thing? Imagined it all? Did I just make my new stepbrother feel uncomfortable? Or was he really going to kiss me?

xx

"Two-Four-Six-Eight, who do we appreciate? TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!"

I cringed as I watched the cheerleaders in their "formfitting" outfits wave their pom poms in the air on the side of McKinley's football field. It was the first football game of the year and I was reminded once more how much I abhorred sports.

I had to admit Sugar was right, though. Finn in football pants wasn't the worst thing to watch on a Friday night.

Blaine and Kurt, the "lovebirds," were sitting on the right of me and Tina was on the left, talking my ear off as usual. She was currently explaining her brief but "steamy" encounter with Mike Chang, a football player currently on the field, in Chemistry class. Apparently he had brushed her hand when he was handing her test paper out.

Tina was great. She did most of the talking and she invited me to hang out, which was truly very sweet. But we didn't really understand each other. We didn't share a sense of humor, and although she was in the school plays, she was definitely less passionate about theatre than I was. She talked about shows on Bravo and I preferred to read in my spare time. Kurt had found an instant connection with Sugar because they both loved fashion. Not to mention, he was also well on his way to having a boyfriend. It was hard not to be cynical about moving when I felt so alone surrounded by so many people. I missed having friends like Mercedes in my life.

Blaine brought me out of my thoughts with a loud yell of outrage. Apparently the other team had scored again.

The game ended with a disappointing loss by the Titans. Chris was fuming the entire drive back home. He seemed to be taking it as badly as the players themselves. I didn't realize losing a football game was such a big deal but around here it seemed to be.

"Finn played wonderfully," Shelby announced in the car, grabbing onto Chris's hand over the middle console. Chris sighed loudly.

"He did fine. Made a few stupid passes though." I rolled my eyes.

"He was amazing," I chimed in. Of course, I didn't really know that. I didn't understand football and stared mostly at Finn's butt for the entirety of the game. Yes, my stepbrother's butt. I was officially the creepiest.

"When he gets home be sure to tell him that. He's probably very upset."

"He did awesome, it was that guy Sam. He can't catch a football to save his life," Ryder chimed in from the very backseat.

"He won't be home till late. Told him he could go to a party," Chris announced.

"A party where?" Kurt asked from beside me.

"Not sure," Chris muttered, clearly still in a bad mood about the game.

"Shouldn't you find out?" Shelby asked concerned. My mom wasn't used to kids who went to parties. She raised Kurt and I. Our parties consisted of karaoke and virgin pina coladas.

"He'll be fine."

Shelby sighed and turned around to look at all of us in the backseat.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves, despite the score?" she asked us all.

Kurt nodded. "I hung out with Blaine."

Shelby smiled, "Blaine huh?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at her cockily. "What can I say, the gentlemen love me." Shelby cackled. There was nothing she loved more than knowing her son was a bit of a man-eater.

"What about you, Rachel? Any boys in your life?" I loved talking about boys in a car filled with my new family.

"No," I replied sharply, giving my mom a look that made it clear she should drop it.

Shelby nodded, raising her hands in surrender.

xx

_Finn_

I was so fucking pissed. Our first game of the season and we lost because no one on the football team but Puck and Chang knew how to catch a goddamn football.

"Yo, can you drive tonight? I need to get wasted," I nodded silently at Puck in response. There was some house party tonight after the game a random cheerio was having. I was so mad I didn't even feel like getting piss drunk and doing something stupid. I just wanted to go to a party and listen to some pounding music. Watch my drunken classmates do the something stupid part.

I would get an earful from my dad tomorrow about the game too. Another thing I wasn't looking forward to.

When we got to the party there were already a million cars parked down the road. Santana greeted me with a hug and then cracked a joke about the game. I unwillingly laughed, still half pissed.

"Are you DD?" I nodded a yes in reply.

"Fabulous, you can bring me home."

"How'd you get here?"

"Hitched a ride with Karafosky."

I crinkled my nose, "Gross."

Santana shrugged. "He's not _that_ bad. He knows I'm a lesbian so he never tries anything."

I followed her into the kitchen where Puck was already taking a shot. I noticed Matt Rutherford and we got to talking about what we needed to do to up our chances of winning next week.

I sipped on a coke Santana begrudgingly got for me and headed upstairs when I had to take a piss.

I walked out of the bathroom and that's when I saw some junior holding a girl up to the wall with his body. I tried sneaking past them without interrupting but I realized the girl seemed to be struggling. Not cool. This guy was totally taking advantage of this blond chick.

"Hey man, back off," I stated sharply, shoving the dude on his shoulder.

When he turned to look at me I got a look at the girl he was holding up against the wall.

"Quinn?"

"Finn! Make him stop," she slurred drunkenly.

I saw red.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I yelled. The guy's eyes widened when he noticed who was yelling at him. Being quarterback had its perks. Like nobody fucked with you.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know she was yours, I swear."

"That's my _fucking_ sister you disgusting prick," I shouted. Quinn stumbled over to my side and I pulled her against me.

"Man, I didn't-" the shithead started to explain but I knocked him to the ground with a punch to his throat.

Quinn screamed in shock and I turned to her, concerned.

"Are you okay? What the hell are you doing here?"

"One of the older cheerios invited me. I didn't mean to come up here with him. He was just-"

"Hey you don't need to explain. But I'm getting you the hell out of here."

I led my little sister down the wooden stairs and immediately spotted Santana flirting with some random guy. Santana claimed she didn't have a straight bone in her body but after a few shots of vodka she was usually flirting with any dude that looked remotely feminine.

"San, can you take her to the car? Some fucker tried to take advantage of her upstairs," I explained, gently shoving Quinn towards Santana.

Santana started cursing in Spanish, clearly livid.

Quinn stumbled over to Santana who grabbed her in a hug. "Don't worry babe, Auntie San is going to chop off his balls for you."

"Have you seen Puck? I'm his ride home."

"Last time I saw him he was playing beer pong," Santana informed me before leading Quinn out the front door of the house.

I walked into the dining room and found Puck on what must have been his third round of beer pong.

"Finn! Guys, this is my boy! He is the king at beer pong. Tell 'em, Finn!" Puck shouted, drunk out of his mind. Everyone in the room already knew me and only nodded knowingly.

"Listen Puck, it's time to go."

"No fucking way dude. I'm reigning as champion on my fourth round."

"I found Quinn upstairs with some guy trying to take advantage of her. I gotta take her home."

"_What_?" Puck yelled in outrage, "Who the fuck is it? I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking murder him!"

"Punched him in the throat, he's probably still on the floor upstairs. Let's go."

I grabbed Puck by the bicep but he pulled away from me and ran towards the stairs. I groaned. I wasn't in the mood to bail Puck out of jail for murdering the dude.

"Puck!" I called after him, trying to stop him.

I ran up the stairs at his heels and sure enough, the guy was still on the ground.

"Hey, you the fucker who tried to mess with Quinn?"

At that moment I swear I saw the fear of God in the dude's eyes.

Puck pounced on him like a tiger, throwing punch after punch onto the guy's face.

I really didn't want to stop him. The fucker deserved it. But after a few blows to the face I knew I had to get Puck under control. He was eighteen now. No more juvie.

"Puck, c'mon." I grabbed him by both the shoulders and pulled him off. Since he was drunk it was much easier than it usually would've been.

The junior he'd been beating on was unconscious and bloody. I hid a smile. Puck was like a brother to me so naturally, he was like a brother to Quinn as well.

We both walked down the stairs, out the door, and into my truck.

Quinn was in the front seat. She had tears running down her cheeks and Santana was comforting her from the backseat with a hand on her shoulder.

"You good?" I asked Quinn, squeezing her knee. She nodded, sniffling.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Puck opened the truck door after having some trouble with it.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Quinn groaned in misery, clearly embarrassed that Puck knew what happened.

"Puck beat the shit out of him for you." Quinn's eyes widened and she turned around. Puck lifted up his bloody knuckles as proof.

"Oh god," Quinn whispered.

"Nobody fucks with my family."

xx

I dropped Santana off at her house because her mom was cool as hell but I couldn't drop Puck off at his while he was so drunk. Mrs. Puckerman would have his balls. I brought him back to my place.

"Quinn, where does dad think you are?" There was no way my father let his little girl go to a house party.

"Sleeping at Sarah's," she whispered, eyes closed.

"Alright, we'll figure out what we're gonna tell him in the morning."

Quinn opened her eyes to look at me.

"You're not gonna rat me out?"

I sighed. "I _should_ but I'm not."

"Thank you, love you," she slurred. I turned around to stare at a snoring Puck in the backseat.

I helped Quinn inside as quietly as possible and led her up to her room. I ran downstairs to grab her an aspirin and a glass of water from the kitchen.

I walked into the room and let out a small yelp at the sight of Rachel sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"Jesus!" I said in surprise.

Rachel jumped in surprise as well. She was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts I'd ever seen and I swallowed audibly.

"Sorry, just getting a glass of water. Did you just get home?" She asked me, taking a small sip of her water.

"Uh, yeah. I had to bring Quinn in and Puck's actually still in my car."

"Quinn was at the party?" Rachel asked, crinkling her eyebrows.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah. Don't tell my dad, though. Some guy tried to take advantage of her. I had to punch him in the throat and then Puck beat the shit out of him. It was an... eventful night."

"Oh my goodness! Is she okay?"

"I think she'll be good. Not letting her go to anymore parties though. Jesus." Rachel nodded silently in agreement. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm actually down here to get her an aspirin. Do you mind bringing it to her while I get Puckerman out of my car?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"Thanks," I smiled. She smiled back at me before awkwardly turning around to reach into the medicine cabinet. I admired her backside for a moment before inwardly slapping myself.

I walked back outside and opened the backdoor of my truck. Puck was sleeping against the door so when I opened it he started to fall out before awaking in a start.

"You gotta be quiet. If you wake up Chris we both won't live to see morning."

Puck nodded sleepily.

I helped him walk up the stairs and we ran into Rachel walking out of Quinn's room.

"Hey Ra_chel_," Puck spat obnoxiously. I shushed Puck in exasperation.

I looked at her apologetically and she smiled at me in reassurance. "You really are hot. Wow. Finn, you need to get on that," Puck offered loudly. I simultaneously wanted to vomit in embarrassment and knock Puck out for the night with a punch he definitely deserved.

Rachel stared at Puck, speechless. I couldn't blame her. I had no idea what to say either. We both seemed to silently agree to go our separate ways. Rachel walked into her room and I led Puck to mine.

"Finn?" Ryder asked sleepily from his bed.

"Go back to bed, dude."

"Hey Ryder!" Puck greeted.

"Finn, is Puck drunk?" Ryder asked me, ignoring Puck's greeting.

"You guessed it. He's gonna sleep it off on the floor. Feel free to step on him in the morning." Ryder laughed quietly.

I helped Puck onto the floor next to my bed, threw him a pillow and a blanket, and jumped into my own mattress.

"Night my brothers," Puck shouted loudly.

I sighed. "Night Puck."

* * *

><p>I've been updating pretty quickly but I'm sorry to say updates will be slower from here on out.<p>

I'm starting my second half of senior year of high school. I'm balancing my grades, social life, and sleep, so ff is like 4th on the list? lol

But please review, I read every one! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Finn_

The next morning was clearly brutal for Puck. He woke up groaning and holding his head in pain.

I laughed. "You need something?" I offered.

"Water," he croaked, "and Advil."

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt were sitting at the breakfast table and Shelby was scrambling eggs on the stove. I ruffled Brittany's hair affectionately.

"Smells good," I commented.

When Shelby saw me she smiled brightly. "Good morning Finn! What time did you get home last night?"

"Um, around two, I guess." Shelby's forehead crinkled in concern.

"So late?" I nodded awkwardly in reply before heading to the medicine cabinet.

"Hangover?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I'm fine. Puck's got the hangover."

"Puck's here?" Shelby inquired.

"Yay Puck!" Brittany interrupted.

"Currently sleeping on my floor. Couldn't let Mrs. Puckerman see him in his state," I laughed.

Shelby forced a laugh as well. The lady clearly wasn't used to her kids partying. Kurt's definition of fun seemed to be a marathon of _Project Runway._ I bet Rachel had a wild side though, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

I dropped off Puck's medicine in my room before stopping in Quinn's. She was awake and seemed to be suffering from the same illness Puck had come down with. When she saw me she groaned in what I can only assume was embarrassment.

"Do we have to talk about this?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied firmly.

Quinn sat up slowly and looked at me, bracing herself for a lecture. I sat down at the end of her bed.

"Look Quinn, I know you just started high school and you want the experience or whatever, but you're still only fifteen. Hell, you _just_ turned fifteen. You don't need to be at upperclassmen parties getting drunk on wine coolers, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Are you mad about the guy?"

"At you? No. At that fucker? He got what he deserved."

Quinn wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't remember? Puck beat the shit out of him for you."

Quinn's mouth grew into a small smile. "That was… sweet of him."

I laughed lightly. "You've got to be more careful too. Not everyone's a nice guy like me and Puck."

"You and Puck are nice guys?" Quinn joked.

I laughed and shoved her shoulder gently. "Alright party animal. Dad is gone so you only need to worry about Shelby. What're you gonna tell her?"

"I guess that Sarah's mom had to drop me off early this morning? On their way out of town for a family weekend getaway?"

I whistled, impressed.

"You already thought this through, huh?"

Quinn nodded, smirking.

"Shelby is making scrambled eggs."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

I left Quinn's room and headed back down the stairs. I grabbed a plate and served myself a generous helping of scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast. I deserved it after the night I had.

"Thanks Shelby," I offered.

She smiled at me in reply.

"So Finn, how was your party?" Kurt asked.

"Fine," I shrugged, "Same old, same old." I wasn't going to get into the dirty details around my new stepmom. She could barely handle the fact that I got in at two.

"Where was it?"

"I don't know. Someone's house."

"Exciting," Kurt muttered sarcastically.

The front door bell rang, and Kurt immediately jumped out of his seat. "I'll get it!"

I watched him walk out the room and turned to Rachel, who smiled at me shyly. Even with bedhead she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

Kurt walked back into the kitchen with a short brunette boy that I think I've seen around school. The guy stopped short when he saw me and smiled widely, yet awkwardly. I nodded back as a greeting, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet my mom. Mom, this is Blaine."

Shelby got up from her spot at the table and walked over to Blaine, all smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, honey," she held out her hand for Blaine to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine," Blaine replied smoothly.

Shelby turned to face us, "That is Brittany," she pointed to my little sister who was currently making a smiley face with her eggs on her toast, "And I assume you already know Rachel and Finn."

"I know Rachel. I don't think I've ever officially met Finn though," Blaine stuttered.

"I'm Finn?" I offered in reply. Blaine laughed loudly. I cringed. Why was this guy so gauche?

"Hey Blaine," Rachel greeted.

Puck walked into the kitchen at this moment, signally his entrance with a loud burp. I hid a laugh when I saw Shelby cringe. My new stepmom was definitely not used to guys yet. Kurt didn't count. I doubt he burped so shamelessly around other people.

"What up hobbit," Puck offered to Blaine as he passed him.

"Dude, that's not cool. Or like, politically correct," I told Puck. Puck shrugged and started to make himself a plate.

Blaine continued to look at me. I was starting to feel super weird around this dude. Why was he looking at me so strangely? Did I have food on my face?

"Shove it, Puckerman!" Kurt shouted. "Let's go Blaine. Don't worry about my brother's Neanderthal friends." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" Puck asked with no concern in his tone.

xx

_Rachel_

Blaine so clearly had a thing for Finn! What a mess. Like Finn would ever go for Blaine. Blaine had about as much of a chance with Finn as… well, as I did.

I watched as Finn and Puck shoveled eggs into their mouths. Were they even stopping to breathe?

"I wonder what time Quinn will be getting home from her friend's house," Shelby pondered conversationally.

Finn stopped eating mid bite. "She's actually, um, already home. I think she got dropped off like early this morning. I think." I cringed. You'd think Finn would be a better liar. I'm sure he's done his fair share of sneaking around.

My mom looked at Finn strangely. "That's weird. I was up by eight this morning. Why would she be home so early?"

"Um, I think she mentioned, um, her friend's family going out of town?"

"Hmmm," my mom replied, deep in thought. I couldn't tell if she had bought it. I knew the truth. I couldn't believe Quinn was at an upperclassmen house party. My little stepsister was out partying while I was sitting at home finishing _Jane Eyre._

Of course, when Finn told me a boy tried to take advantage of her my heart broke. She was too young to be troubled by assholes like that. If I ever saw that boy in the hallway I would knee him right in the groin!

I noticed the scabs on Puck's knuckles and remembered Finn telling me that Puck had punched the boy who did it. I wasn't surprised by this either. Puck gave off a violent vibe and why wouldn't he be violent against someone who hurt his "little sister" Quinn.

I abhorred violence but couldn't help but think that particular boy deserved it. I tried to smile encouragingly at Puck but when he noticed he smirked at me lecherously. Ugh.

Another thing I remembered about last night. After bringing Quinn medicine, I'd run into Puck and Finn in the hallway and Puck told Finn that he needed to "get on me." Talk about one of the most awkward moments of my life. I could tell by Finn's face that just the thought of "getting on me" had scarred him. I'd almost wanted to cry. I'd kept my cool and returned to my bed, forcing myself to fall asleep before my misery or imagination got the best of me.

"So Finn, did you do your photography project yet?"

Finn seemed confused by my question, so I cleared it up.

"The inanimate objects one."

"Oh yeah, I haven't done that yet. Have you?"

"I did it last week." We had two weeks to work on it. Finn, I'd learned quickly, was a perpetual procrastinator.

My mom smiled at me in praise. "Maybe you could help Finn with his project, Rachel?"

I cringed. My mom clearly didn't have much faith in Finn, at least as far as school goes.

"Finn doesn't need any help with his photography. Your nature pictures were amazing," I told him. And they were, really. We had to share them in class a few weeks ago. Finn had photographed one of our trees in the backyard. It wasn't even an extraordinary tree but the pictures made it look out of this world. I swear when Finn had presented his pictures, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, the entire class swooned. Even the boys.

Puck turned to look at Finn. "Your pictures are _amazing_ Finn," he mocked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I felt myself blush. Was Puck making fun of Finn or was he making fun of me?

"I thought you only took photography because computer was full?"

"I did. Doesn't mean I'm crap with a camera," Finn defended himself.

I realized Finn definitely took photography by his own free will. There was no way he was just coincidentally that good with a camera.

"Your pictures were good too, Rach," Finn turned back to me, ignoring Puck.

I blushed. "They really weren't."

"No, trust me, they were."

"You never showed me any pictures, Rachel," Shelby butted in, "And Finn, I'd love to see your "_amazing_" pictures."

"That's because they were terrible. I'm terrible at photography. I should've never let Kurt talk me into taking it," I replied. This wasn't entirely true. Kurt and I had agreed photography would be a fun class we could take to ensure we had a class together. But I realized that I am terrible at photography. So now, I pretend Kurt had forced me to take it. The exact opposite of Finn, who was pretending he had to take photography and was actually amazing at it.

"You're not terrible," Finn defended me. I was about to correct him again when Quinn entered the kitchen, looking surprisingly not hungover. She must've fixed herself up for Shelby. I smiled at her and she glanced at me before quickly averting her eyes. She must've remembered her thirty second drunken rant about how embarrassed she was for acting like a fool in front of Noah. I didn't even have a reply ready for her before she fell asleep on top of her covers.

"Good morning sweetie. How was Sarah's?" Quinn threw a panicked look at Finn who comforted her with an easy smile. Quinn turned to Shelby and smiled prettily. "It was fun. We watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"Grab some breakfast." Quinn nodded and served herself a small helping of scrambled eggs.

I could tell she felt very awkward. It was probably a combination of the lie she just told my mom and the fact that she was facing her knight in rusting armor, Puck.

"Thanks for last night, Finn," Puck said, nodding at him. I assume he's talking about Finn being the designated driver of the evening.

"Yeah but you owe me. Homecoming?" Puck made a face.

"We can get a cab or something. No way I'm not getting wasted on homecoming."

Finn eyed my mom, whose interest had peaked. He was probably worried about Shelby hearing the words "getting wasted" but she was definitely more worried that her daughter hadn't mentioned homecoming.

"Homecoming?" she asked Finn, but was staring at me, one eyebrow raised. I sent silent rays of hatred towards her. I did _not_ want to talk about this in front of Finn _or_ Puck.

Finn nodded at her and glanced at me curiously. I wanted to die.

"It's in three weeks," Finn informed my mom.

"Rachel, you haven't mentioned this to me! Are you going?"

"Probably not," I muttered into my plate.

"Why not?" Quinn asked me in shock before my mother could, "I can't wait until I'm allowed to go to homecoming."

"It's not that great kiddo," Puck informed her. "But seriously Rachel, you need to go. Stop reading books all the time and loosen up. You can come with us to the after party."

My mouth opened in disbelief. "I know how to loosen up."

Puck smirked. "Prove it."

"I… I don't have a date."

Puck hissed. "I'll take you. I mean, yeah, I told Nikki I'd go with her but whatever, I can bail."

Finn and I both started to protest.

"You _cannot_ ditch your date. That is terrible, Noah," I insisted.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Go stag then. It's not a big deal."

I glanced at Finn, who seemed to find his empty plate particularly interesting.

"I'd rather just not go." My mom gave me a sympathetic look. I hated that. I didn't need pity because I wasn't going to some stupid high school dance.

"Finn, do you have a date?" Shelby asked.

Finn sighed and then nodded. "Um, I'm taking this girl Kitty."

Quinn gasped. "Kitty?" she asked, as if Finn had said Justin Bieber was stopping by for breakfast.

"She asked me," Finn offered, seemingly unexcited.

"Finn! I can't believe you're taking _Kitty_ to homecoming! This is so exciting," Quinn continued.

"It's really not," Finn muttered. My insides did a victory dance. Finn had a date to homecoming that be clearly wasn't interested in! I knew I sensed the interactions between them were fully Kitty's pining. Finn would never be interested in a bitchy cheerleader like her.

_Calm down, Rachel. Your bitterness is showing. _

"Kitty's hot. But totally annoying," Puck chimed in.

"Take that back, Puck!" Quinn cried.

"No, Puck's right. Kitty's really annoying. San is already giving me shit for saying yes to her. I'd rather not go either," Finn said, smiling at me. I smiled back widely. I just couldn't contain myself. After our eyes had been locked for what I felt was just a moment too long, I stood up.

"Thanks for breakfast," I thanked my mom and left the kitchen. No need for anyone to notice my crush on Finn over the breakfast table.

xx

Another school day, another day of listening to Tina talk incessantly. I was definitely getting used to it though. Her enthusiasm stopped overwhelming me the ninth time she mentioned a Mike Change interaction.

Mike and Finn were actually friends and he'd been over to our house more than once. He was definitely one of the nicer football players. He greeted me and talked to me about school for awhile when he saw me in the kitchen. He had twice the amount of manners as Puck… He was definitely good enough for Tina. Why hadn't I mentioned it before?

"I just thought of the most brilliant idea," I interrupted Tina midsentence.

She arched an eyebrow at my interruption. "Yes?"

"Finn is friends with Mike. You know this, yes?"

Tina nodded expectantly as if to say "so what?"

"_You_ come to my house to hang out. _Mike_ comes to my house to hang out with Finn. Finn and I… go to the kitchen or something? We find some way to leave you two alone for a few minutes. You woo him with your feminine wiles!"

"I don't know R-R-Rachel," Tina stuttered, which I knew meant she was nervous even thinking about the idea.

"You have to do this, Tina! It'll be perfect. This is your chance."

Tina seemed to be inwardly fighting with herself. She was picking at her bright blue fingernails and biting her lip in thought.

"You're right!" She exclaimed and then smiled brightly at me. "I really owe you one, Rachel."

"This is great. I'll talk to Finn, see when Mike can go over and then text you stat."

Tina nodded, contemplating something. "Do you know Sam Evans?"

The name sounded familiar to me but I couldn't put a face to it.

"I don't think so…"

"_Well_, he might have asked about you today."

"What?" People knew who I was?

"Yeah, he's my lab partner. He asked me about "the new girl, Finn's sister."" Tina smiled like she had a secret.

"When?"

"Today."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because he thinks you're hot?"

"Who thinks Rachel's hot?" Kurt asked, sitting down at the lunch table.

"Sam Evans."

"Who?"

"What about Sam Evans?" Blaine sat down.

"He thinks Rachel is hot," Kurt informed him.

My eyes bugged. "Kurt! Don't spread this around. I don't even know him."

"But he clearly wants to know you," Tina smirked.

"Is he in here?" I asked, looking around. My eyes immediately found Finn, sitting at a table full of football players and cheerleaders. At his side was, of course, Puck and Santana.

Tina did a quick scan of the cafeteria. "I don't see him."

"Where does he usually sit?"

"I don't know. I'm too busy staring at Mike Chang everyday to look for _your_ man."

Artie grunted when he heard this as he wheeled up to our table with his lunch.

"You still into that guy?" He asked Tina.

Poor Artie. You could spot his crush on Tina from space.

"I am. And guess what? Rachel thinks she can set us up," she told him happily. Artie eyed me and I looked away before he could murder me with solely his sharp gaze.

"Hmph," Artie noted, failing to hide his annoyance. Oops.

"So…" I tried to change the subject but stopped when I saw Finn walking towards our table.

"Hey," he greeted the everyone at the table, looking at me. I smiled in confusion at his presence. He ruffled Kurt's hair and Kurt gasped.

"Finn! Are you serious?" Kurt immediately got up and headed towards the bathroom, clearly to check his hair in the mirror. Blaine looked caught between going after Kurt and staying in the presence of Finn. He sighed and left the table.

"Whoops?" Finn questioned awkwardly.

"Finn, you know how serious he is about his hair."

Finn nodded seriously but then let out a snort.

"Hi Finn," Sugar purred from next to Artie.

Finn raised his eyebrows in greeting. "Hey, Ali- Sa- Kare- _you_," Finn finished, failing to remember Sugar's name. Awkward.

He turned back to me and I gave him a stern look. He shrugged. "Rach, do you think you can tutor me after school?"

I nodded in confusion. "Of course." He could've asked me at home.

"Okay, awesome. The thing is, I have football from three to eight. I was thinking you could tutor me when we get out of school in the library until three? Unless you're busy."

"No, that's fine. I'll meet you in there."

"You're the best," Finn smiled and walked away.

"I know," I joked, calling after him. He turned around and smirked at me. God help my soul.

xx

"Perder," I tested.

"To lose."

"Entender,"

"To… entertain?"

I smiled. "Nice try. It's to understand."

"Shit."

I glanced at my watch. "It's almost three." Finn scrubbed his hands over his face.

"You've gotten ninety percent of these verbs right! You're going to do fine, Finn." I smiled in reassurance.

Finn looked at me skeptically.

"Trabajar."

"To work."

I smiled cockily. "See?"

Finn laughed and shook his head at me.

"Finn," a blond boy with a large mouth walked up to our table, "football's at three, right?"

Finn looked up at him expressionless.

"Yeah."

Sam nodded awkwardly.

I smiled and he smiled back. "I'm Sam," he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Rachel," I returned.

"So you're Finn's new sister." I watched from the corner of my eye as Finn cringed. What was up with him?

This was definitely Sam Evans. I could feel it. How many Sams could there be in this school?

"Yeah, I'm his new stepsister," I nonchalantly changed his original statement. Call me crazy. I wasn't exactly ready to drop the "step" in stepsister.

"How're you liking McKinley?"

"It's nice," I replied, shrugging. What else could I say? Oh, I just _love _high school.

"Yeah, it's no Lincoln," Sam joked lamely. I giggled. He was kind of cute.

Finn cleared his throat.

"We better go," Finn said to Sam. Sam nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Rachel," he told me.

"Likewise."

"Bye Rach," Finn told me and followed Sam out of the library.

I gathered my things and walked towards the parking lot.

Sam was certainly cute. And as far as I could tell he was really nice. Maybe I was over thinking the whole thing, though. He asked about "Finn's new stepsister" to Tina. It's not like he asked if I was single or something. He probably wasn't even into me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I got to the parking lot. Kurt hadn't waited for me. Seriously?

I dialed his number but only got his voicemail.

"Where the hell are you?" I rarely cursed. "You better come back and get me, pronto. Call me back. Bye."

I sat on the curb for what must have been twenty minutes. I called Kurt three times. He clearly wasn't near his phone. If he was actually just ignoring me I would kill him.

I called my mom.

"Rachel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I never called her while she was at work.

"Kurt left me at school and he isn't picking up."

"Why did he leave you?" she questioned.

"I was in the library tutoring Finn until three. He didn't wait for me."

"Oh, I forgot. Kurt had a dentist appointment at 3:30."

"When will he be out?"

"I'm not sure but after he has to pick up Brittany."

"What am I supposed to do? Can you come get me?"

"No honey, I'm about to go into a meeting. Is Finn still there? Can he take you home?"

"He has football," I whined.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe Kurt can get you after he picks up Brittany."

"At six?" I asked in outrage.

"Sorry hon."

I hung up and silently screamed in aggravation.

The parking lot was starting to freak me out. There was no one around and my inner paranoia took over. I decided to walk over to the football stands. If anything, I could sit in the stands and be near people.

I sat on the bleachers and watched as the football players did drills around the field.

I couldn't tell who anyone was with their helmets on. I awkwardly watched them run suicides before Finn finally noticed me.

He jogged over despite his coach's yells of outrage. He quickly climbed the bleacher stairs to me.

"Rach, what're you doing here?" He took off his helmet. He was drenched in sweat and panting. I wrinkled my nose but honestly, nothing could make him unappealing to me. I was even attracted to _sweaty Finn_. Ew.

"Kurt left me. I can't get in touch with him…"

"Shit. Um… let me see if I can take you home," Finn said, glancing at his furious coach.

"Finn, no! I can't let you leave practice," I remarked, eyes wide.

"You can't just sit here for five hours, Rach. It's not that big of a deal."

"I can take her home," someone offered from behind Finn. I looked around Finn to see that it was Sam, walking up the bleacher stairs. I looked out into the field to see all of the players taking a water break.

"No," Finn replied bluntly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Dude, you're the quarterback. I'm not as important. I should take her."

"You're not important at all," Finn replied sharply.

My mouth opened in shock. "Finn!" I reprimanded. Sam didn't seem bothered by the remark.

He jogged down to Coach Tanaka, clearly asking permission. Finn looked at me in silence. He seemed… angry? I didn't know what to say. The silence was awkward and tense.

Sam finally jogged back towards the two of us.

"He said I can take you home. I just have to run all the red lights" Sam joked and nodded at me. He turned to Finn, "He also told me to tell you to get your ass back on the field. Exact words."

Finn looked at me once more before turning around and stalking down the stairs and back to the field.

Sam smiled at me. "Ready?" I nodded, looking back down at Finn once more. Why was he so hostile towards Sam? Was I missing something?

* * *

><p>A few things:<p>

1) I know you guys are probably like, when is Finchel going to happen. Just know, I'm long-winded, but it will happen.

2) Thank you for being patient. School is definitely back in session… Anyways, how would you guys feel if I incorporated other povs? Like Kurt, Shelby, Quinn, Ryder.. etc. They would give their observations of Finchel but also have their own little storylines. Just something I'm thinking about. Taking this story as it comes.

Please read and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Rachel_

I quickly learned that Sam was absolutely adorable. He constantly tried to make me laugh with his impressions of characters and actors and corny jokes. He walked me to class, sat with me at lunch more than once, and by Thursday he'd asked me out on a real date.

I was exhilarated. My boy knowledge was limited and my experience was even more limited. This wasn't my first date but the number of dates I'd been on was certainly lower than most girls my age.

We were going to Breadsticks, a knockoff of Olive Garden that I'd never been to. It was apparently a three star resturant! The best in Lima. After that we would catch a movie.

My mom was even more excited than I was. I mentioned it after school on Friday and she'd actually squealed in excitement. _Squealed. _

She mentioned it at family dinner to my utmost dismay.

"Guess who's going on a date Saturday?" Shelby announced, smiling at everyone at the dinner table. We were all forced to sit down like a real family almost every single night. Tonight was hamburger (and veggie burger) night at the Berry-Hudson residence.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "It better not be my baby Brittany," he joked, tickling his daughter in the seat next to him. Brittany giggled and screamed and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was infectious.

"Do I have to beat someone up for ya, Brit?" Finn asked, tickling Brittany from the other side of her. She started laughing twice as hard, kicking her feet in protest.

"Actually, it's Rachel," Shelby spoke over Brittany's continuous giggles. Finn stopped tickling Brittany and immediately looked at me. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet with embarrassment. Why did my mom hate me so?

"With who?" Finn asked, now swirling a french fry in ketchup. He was too preoccupied with his food to look at me as I answered for the entire table.

"Sam," I muttered. I didn't want to talk about my date with my entire new family, especially Finn.

Finn's head shot up and he looked… furious? Confused? I couldn't tell. I felt embarrassed and I didn't know why. I wasn't embarrassed of Sam. But Finn knowing made me feel weird things in my stomach. I didn't want Finn to know about the date and I hated that he did. I hated that I felt this way. I hated it all.

"That wouldn't be Sam Evans, would it? The one that's been sitting at our lunch table?" Kurt asked. I nodded in reply. Kurt already knew all of this. He just wanted to give more "juicy details" to Shelby. "Ooh, Rachel, he is _cute._"

"Evans? Isn't that the guy that can't catch for shit?" Ryder asked with his mouthful of burger.

"Language," Chris barked in outrage at the same time Finn replied, "Yeah."

"Where'd he get this from?" Chris asked, turning to Finn. As if Finn was the only way Ryder could've heard a curse word. The man let Ryder watch rated R movies.

Finn shrugged defiantly.

"I'm sure he's a good catcher," Shelby defended, glancing at me in worry. I was too busy with my anger towards the ever-blaming Chris to worry about Ryder's insult. It was always Finn's fault in Chris's eyes and the more I noticed, the more it infuriated me.

"No, he's fuc- he's terrible," Finn said, biting into his burger.

Chris seemed to be over his one-minute freak out and turned back to me.

"Sam Evans?"

I nodded in confirmation once more.

Chris turned to Finn. "Number three? Boy can't catch for shit!" Chris howled with laughter. Shelby cringed. I cringed. Finn raised his eyebrows. Ryder absorbed his father's language.

"Chris! That's Rachel's date, remember?" Shelby reminded him, giving him the stink eye of a lifetime. Chris stopped laughing immediately.

"Right. Um, well, congratulations Rachel," Chris said.

"Thank you," I replied awkwardly.

After dinner I was sitting on my bed, writing a research paper that was due next weekend. I was extremely behind on it. There was something about writing about Fitzgerald that put me straight to sleep.

Someone knocked on the frame of my open door and I turned to see Finn leaning against it in all his shirtless glory. He was wearing sweatpants that sagged on his low hips and his black boxers were on display. I gulped audibly.

"What're you working on?" He asked conversationally.

"Just this paper for my English class…"

"So, Sam huh?" There it was.

I sighed in annoyance. "I know he's not a perfect football player or _whatever _but he's a nice guy. So be nice."

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "I don't have a problem with the guy." I gave him a look that said "you're kidding, right?"

He laughed. "Seriously, I mean he can't catch for shit but whatever. Just let me know if he starts annoying you or whatever. I'll take care of it."

I laughed in disbelief. "I don't think he'll be "annoying me" thank you."

"You'd be surprised. Fuckers annoying."

"Finn!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry. Night, Rach."

"Goodnight Finn." I gave him one last warning look. He flashed me his infamous half-smile and I immediately forgave him for his words about my date. Truthfully, I knew I should be more annoyed by Finn's rude comments but our banter did nothing but make my insides tighten.

xx

"Did you like the movie?" Sam asked, eyes shining with childlike wonder. The movie he was referring to was _Avatar 2_ and I wasn't about to tell him that I took a twenty-minute nap halfway through it. He was definitely too absorbed in the movie to notice.

"Yeah. It took me awhile to understand what was going on but it was quite interesting."

"Oh, you don't remember the first one?" Sam asked, leading me to his car in the movie theater parking lot.

"I haven't actually seen it…" I admitted, feeling awkward.

He stopped walking and turned to me with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Rachel! I'm so sorry. I should've asked! You probably didn't enjoy that at all. I guess I just assumed _everyone's_ seen the first one. You probably hate me."

I giggled, overwhelmed.

"No, don't worry about it. I really did enjoy it," I lied. Sci-Fi wasn't my genre of choice but why did he have to know that? It was clearly his genre of choice. We couldn't have everything in common.

"So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Oh, mostly musicals. I _love _the theatre."

Sam gave me a look. "Really?"

I wasn't sure if I should be offended.

"Yes…"

Sam nodded. "Okay, okay. What's your favorite musical?"

"_Funny Girl_," I instantly replied.

"Never seen it," Sam said. I already knew that, of course.

"I'll just have to show you it sometime," I flirted.

Sam unlocked his car. "Maybe," he replied skeptically.

I couldn't help but feel a little offended. I'd sat through a three-hour movie so he could _maybe_ watch my favorite movie with me. Not okay. This made me think of Finn and our conversation the day I moved in. He said he'd watch _Funny Girl_.

Our car ride back to my house consisted of Sam singing softly to country music. Although I despised country music, his voice was actually very lovely.

"I had a good time tonight," I smiled at Sam from the passenger seat when we reached my house.

"I did too, Rachel. You're really cool," he smiled his huge, blinding smile. He started to lean in and I did too. The kiss was only a peck but it was nice.

"What're you doing next Friday?" Sam questioned, high on our kiss.

"I'm going to the football game…"

Sam smacked his head. "Right, I forgot we had a game. What about after?"

I shook my head to indicate I had no plans. "There's a party this cheerio is throwing. We should go together."

My mind immediately thought of the party Quinn showed up at. Then I thought about how it ended. With Puck drunkenly exclaiming that Finn and I should hook up.

"Sounds fun," I replied before I could convince myself out of it.

We said our goodbyes, and I walked into my house to see the entire family in our living room, minus Finn, sitting on the couches watching a movie.

When Kurt saw me he patted the seat next to him in excitement. Shelby paused the movie to the chagrin of the rest of the family.

"Tell us everything!" Shelby smiled.

My cheeks got red with embarrassment. "We just had a nice dinner and then saw the movie."

"Did he kiss you?" Kurt asked. Ryder groaned in protest.

"Yes, just a small peck," I smiled. Shelby squealed and grabbed Chris's hand.

"What're we watching?" I asked, glancing at the television.

"_Clueless_. Ladies choice tonight."

"Yeah and we are _loving it_, right Ryder?" Chris joked enthusiastically.

"No. Why doesn't Finn have to watch this?" Ryder protested.

"Because your brother is out celebrating his big win last night."

Shelby, as usual, crinkled her eyebrows in worry.

"I do hope he doesn't stay out too late."

"The boy's fine. Let him have his fun," Chris replied.

I glanced at Quinn who found her fingernails particularly interesting tonight. She was probably thinking of the same party I was just reminded of. At least she was here.

"How did he get there? His car is here," Shelby questioned.

Chris shrugged like "how should I know?" and Shelby rolled her eyes.

xx

_Finn_

The music was pounding in my ears but I was deaf to it. There was another party at another random's house and this time I was wasted. Santana was the DD and disappeared hours ago with some chick.

Speaking of girls, one of them was all over me. I probably would've enjoyed this sober too but drunk I was a little kid at the circus. I didn't even care that we were in the middle of the party and guys I probably knew hollered at us every time they passed us by.

"You're so hot," the brunette whispered in my ear before kissing down my throat. I squeezed her perfect round ass and mumbled a reply into her mouth. "So're you."

She stopped kissing me again to giggle in my ear. I looked around the living room and everyone was literally blurry.

It took a lot to get me drunk at 6'4 but damn if I didn't go to town on that gin and then that whisky… and then that beer. What was it about liquor before beer? Ha! I was in the clear. Puck and I pregamed at his house just for the hell of it before San drove us here. Speaking of Puck, where the fuck was the kid? Last I saw him we were owning some shitheads in beer pong.

"You wanna take this upstairs?" The brunette whispered. I nodded lazily. She stood up and I realized she was really short. Like 5'2. I was almost positive she didn't go to McKinley though. She must've went to Lima High, which was probably a good thing.

She led me by the hand up the stairs. I'm so proud of myself for not tripping once. Halfway up I heard a familiar holler. I turned around to see Puck fistpumping in my direction. I nodded back like "hell yeah," and the girl tugged on my hand.

When we finally found an empty bedroom she was immediately all over me. Her tits were small but her ass wouldn't quit and I was so, so drunk. I'm not proud of what happened next.

Basically, she'd unzipped my jeans and had my dick in her hands when I said it.

"Rachel," I moaned. I fucking moaned my goddamn stepsister's name! The girl didn't care, she probably didn't even hear. But I fucking cared!

"Oh God," I muttered to myself. I immediately jumped off the bed, almost falling, but steadying myself on the dresser next to the bed.

The girl looked up at me from her perch on the bed in confusion. I tugged my now flaccid dick back into my jeans and zipped them up.

"Did I do something?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. I shook my head, "No, you're perfect. I just- I just-" I threw up all over the floor.

"Aww, you poor baby!" The girl immediately turned into my mom or something. I had to give her props. My old girlfriend would've walked out of the room in disgust and not called me for two days.

The brunette grabbed me by the hand and led me to the bathroom down the hall, ensuring I stepped over my own puke.

I puked again in the toilet and next thing I know, Santana is looming over me with a look of repulsion on her face.

"Hudson, how much have you had to drink? Hold your fucking liquor, Jesus Christ!"

All I could do was groan in reply. Santana "ughhhhed" and then got a good chuckle out of pretending to hold my hair back.

"I'm gonna go get Puckerman off the blond skank downstairs and he's going to help me get your fat ass to the car. You're _so_ lucky I already got my rock's off."

Puck eventually got a hold of me and helped me down the stairs. A few guys "whooped" at me as I walked out the door and I "whooped" back because puking didn't make me much less drunk.

"What's on your hand?" Puck asked. He was drunk too but apparently I was the killer tonight.

I drunkenly looked down to see writing on the back of my hand.

Puck started laughing. "You puked while hooking up with that girl and you still got her number? Fuck, Hudson. I thought I was good."

I only tripped over my own feet in reply.

Santana yelled at me in Spanish half the way home. Then I'm pretty sure she rubbed my back? Santana would deny it till the day she died but she was actually just a big softie. Puck was snoring in the backseat. That guy really couldn't stay awake in cars.

"Look on the bright side," San muttered.

I raised my eyebrows to say, "what bright side?"

"At least Quinn wasn't there."

I laughed loudly at this. Too loudly. Puck snorted awake.

"Was' goin' on?"

"What's going on is that we're all crashing at Finn's tonight."

"Gotta be quiet," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, _you're the drunk one_, Captain Jack Sparrow. The rest of us know how to be quiet."

Santana pulled into my driveway and turned off the headlights. I didn't want to move. I wanted to go to sleep.

"Let's go sleeping beauty number one and sleeping beauty number two," Santana announced to the two of us.

I stumbled out of San's sport's car and trudged up to the front door. It was locked. Of course it was locked! Where were my keys? Fuck.

"What're you doing?" Santana questioned, standing behind me.

"No keys," I muttered.

Santana groaned. "As if this night couldn't get any worse." I don't know what she was complaining about. I was the one who puked… and moaned my stepsister's name during a blow job from another girl.

"Let's go to your place," I decided. Santana shook her head no. "I told my mom she could have the place to herself tonight. She's having an "adult party" with her girlfriends."

"We could sleep outside," I said and actually meant it. I was too drunk to care about being comfortable at this point.

Santana cursed in Spanish. "Call Rachel."

"What? _No_."

"Who else you wanna call? Kurt? Quinn? _Your_ _dad_?"

Kurt would murder me. I was actually terrified of the guy when it came to his beauty rest. I didn't want Quinn to see me like this. My dad? Ha. I guess Santana had a point.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it but I couldn't seem to get to the right app to call Rachel.

Santana snatched the phone from my hands and called her herself.

"Rachel? It's Santana. Sorry to wake you but your shithead brother forgot his keys and is drunk off his ass. Do you mind sneaking down and letting us in? Great."

Santana ended the call. "She's coming."

A minute later the front door opened silently. There was Rachel in her tight little sleep shorts, looking at me in sleepy concern. I couldn't help it. I just lunged at her. Rachel squealed but returned the hug after a second, giggling in shock.

"Don't get too close. He's puked like three times," Rachel awkwardly let me go to turn to Santana.

"I shit you not, he almost puked all over some girl sucking him off," Santana crudely stated. I inwardly cringed. Rachel outwardly cringed. She probably just didn't want to think about her "brother" in that way.

"And then he puked in the bathroom. And he just puked in your bushes." Hmm, I didn't remember the last one.

"How was your date with the fucktard?" I asked. Rachel sighed but didn't reprimand me. That just made me feel like shit.

"Rachel!" Puck exclaimed, finally out of the car as Santana asked, "What fucktard?"

"Sam Evans," I replied.

"Sam Evans," Puck repeated and started cracking up, "What a pussy!"

"Dude, shut up, that's Rachel's date," I replied, contradicting myself.

"Can we please talk in the _morning_?" Santana interrupted, passing Rachel and walking into the house. I followed Santana up the stairs and promptly passed out on my bed with San next to me and Puck on the floor.

xx

_Rachel_

I woke up with an ugly feeling in my stomach. Santana's words from the previous night still hung over my head. _I shit you not, he almost puked all over some girl sucking him off. _

I didn't know what was wrong with me. It's not like I thought Finn was a virgin or something. With his looks and popularity? Yeah right. I guess it just bothered me to hear of his sexual encounters. That's normal. Who wants to hear about _anyone's _sexual encounter, little alone their step siblings'?

I heard an unfamiliar voice in the kitchen downstairs so I put on some sweatpants over my tight pajama shorts and trudged down to see what the commotion was.

It was Carole Hudson, smiling and making pancakes while my mom chatted with her excitedly. I'd never met Carole, only seen her in pictures, but my mom _loved _her, which I always secretly thought was kind of weird.

When she saw me she dropped her spatula and enveloped me in a hug.

"It is so lovely to meet you, Rachel! I've seen pictures. You are so beautiful." I was completely overwhelmed.

I giggled. "Thank you Mrs… Hudson," I inwardly cringed, "I've heard wonderful things about you." Carole was a traveling nurse and when her and Chris got divorced they decided it would be better for Chris to have the kids. That didn't mean Carole wasn't present in their lives. When she wasn't traveling she was always around. She'd been in Los Angeles for three months. Shelby had met her just before she left and they'd hit it off to Chris's surprise.

"Carole surprised everyone with breakfast! Isn't that great, baby?" My mom said from her seat at the table. Ryder, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, and Santana were also seated at the table.

"So great," I replied. Carole walked back to the pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Smells amazing," I complimented.

"Mi segunda madre es la mejor cocinera," Santana chimed in. Carole smiled widely at the Spanish bombshell. She even looked good first thing in the morning.

"My third daughter is the best suck up," Carole replied in English. Santana threw her head back in laughter. Wow. They were definitely close. I took a seat next to Santana, who smiled at me. She was certainly in a good mood.

"Now Santana, be a darling and wake up Finny and Noah. I know they're hungover but I can't wait any longer."

"Of course Mrs. Hudson," she replied, jumping out of her seat and running up the stairs.

"So Rachel, I've already asked Kurt… how do _you_ like living with this big crazy family?"

"I love it," I replied and to my surprise, I was being one hundred percent honest. "Lima is small but it's endearing."

Carole smiled happily at me.

Her smiled widened tenfold when she saw Finn and Puck walk into the kitchen. They both looked _really _rough. Finn was in sweatpants and a black tshirt, his hair was all over the place, and his eyes were half closed. Puck looked bad too, in his clothes from last night, but not half as bad as Finn looked.

"My babies!" She exclaimed, running to Finn and giving him a bone crushing hug. Finn could barely react before she let go and did the same to Puck.

"Hey mom. How was LA?" Finn muttered at the same time Puck said, "Mama H, I missed you more than life itself."

"I missed my boys so much! And of course my San," she pinched Santana's cheek.

"What about me?" Brittany exclaimed from the table.

Carole turned. "You know I missed my Brittany most of all," she walked over and hugged Brittany from behind, winking at Quinn and Ryder. I was so mesmerized. This lady was a super mom.

"And to answer your question Finn, LA was lovely! How was the party?"

Finn took a seat at the table across from me, and I immediately averted my eyes. Santana's word resonated again.

"It was okay," he replied, gulping down the glass of water Puck got for him.

"Finn had a _blast_, Mom," Santana replied, smirking. Finn shot her a death glare and Santana cackled evilly.

"Uh oh," Carole replied, "I don't wanna know." She definitely wouldn't care either way. She struck me as the cool mom, maybe even _too_ cool.

"I'm taking all of my favorite people out to lunch," Carole announced, "and that means you too Shelby." She winked at my mom.

Finn was cradling his head in his hands. Shelby rubbed his back in concern.

"You need something, Finn? Advil?"

"Advil would be great," Finn said into his hands.

Shelby handed him two pink pills and Finn sucked them down dry.

Puck chuckled. "Someone can't handle their liquor."

Finn only groaned in reply.

"Some pancakes will do you good," Carole said, dropping two in a plate and handing them to her eldest son.

"Mom! Why does he get the first batch?" Ryder whined. "Shouldn't he be punished or something? He was _drunk _last night."

"Oh sweetheart," Carole ruffled her youngest son's hair, "You'll regret saying that in just a few years."

Shelby laughed. That was weird. My mom despised the fact that Chris let Finn drink. She must really like Carole to pretend otherwise.

"Where are we going to lunch?" Quinn asked, picking at her fingernails.

"I was thinking of treating you all to Breadsticks," Carole replied.

"Oh, Rachel was there just last night. How'd you like it honey?" Shelby asked me.

I thought back to last night. Sam had pretended to be a walrus with the breadsticks, which I pretended to think was funny, but other than that the food was delicious and they had vegetarian lasagna.

"It was very good."

"Who'd you go with? Some friends?" Carole asked me.

"Our Rachel had a date last night," my mom replied for me.

"Ooh, who'd you go on a date with?" Carole asked me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sam Evans," I replied meekly. I was pretty much sick of talking about this date _and_ Sam and it'd only been like twelve hours since it happened.

"He sounds handsome," Carole replied. Santana snorted. I blushed.

"Don't worry about her, Rach. Our Santana doesn't think any boys are cute," Carole explained.

"That's not true mom! You know how I feel about Ryder," Santana replied. Ryder turned beet red and Carole laughed. It was kind of weird that Santana called Carole mom, not gonna lie. This whole dynamic was a bit weird. But I guess everyone's family was, even families that weren't related.

"Well I would love to join you all but I have a meeting at one," Shelby replied, genuinely seeming sad.

"I have cheerleading practice," Quinn chimed in.

"I do too…" Santana said, begrudgingly. Carole pouted her lips. "I would totally skip if I wasn't captain," Santana placated Carole.

"Can you drive me, Santana?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Well I'm definitely going," Puck said. Carole smiled at him.

"Me too!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Me too," Kurt offered.

"Me too," said Ryder.

Finn made a noise in agreement, his head back in his hands.

"What about you Rachel? Can you go for Italian two days in a row?"

"I would love to," I replied, giving Carole a smile.

xx

The seven of us made our way into the cheesy resturant that strongly resembled Olive Garden. We had all piled into Carole's huge SUV. I got stuck in the very back between Ryder and Brittany because "you're little, Rachel." Um, Kurt was almost as short as me! But he got to ride in the middle with Finn. Puck had claimed the front seat next to Carole.

Carole just _loved_ Puck and it was clear. Puck's home life wasn't the best growing up and Carole had been like a mom to Puck since he was a child. I really did think that was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I immediately liked Carole and could see why everyone, even people not related to her like my mom and Santana, loved her so much as well. She was full of life. I secretly wondered why she'd ever married Chris, which I know is horrible.

We took a seat at a large booth. I was squeezed in next to Kurt and Finn, sitting across from Brittany. Ryder and Puck sat on each side of her and Carole took the chair at the end.

The lunch was full of laughter and stories. Carole made everyone at the table tell her what was going on in their life. Of course, she'd talked on the phone with all of her kids at least twice a week while she was away, but she pretended to have no knowledge of their life in the past three months.

Ryder began. "I've just been chillan. Playing a lot of video games-" "Studying too, I hope," Carole interrupted, giving Ryder the eye. Ryder nodded and continued, "-and skateboarding and hanging out with my friends."

"I've been playing and staying at Ms. Holly's-"

"Oh, how is Holly?" Carole asked.

"She's good. And playing with my Barbies and playing with my polly pockets and playing with my play-doh."

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. Noah?"

"You know, Mrs. H, I've just been doing me."

"Studying?"

"Of course!"

Carole rolled her eyes goodheartedly. "Girlfriend?"

"Nah, I asked Rachel a few times but she hasn't fallen for the Puckerone's charm." I rolled my eyes at Puck but I knew he was only joking. He smiled a friendly smile at me and I returned it. I think it was definitely established that nothing would ever happen between us. Like, over his dead body.

"Finny?" _I shit you not, he almost puked all over some girl sucking him off. _

"No girlfriend."

"_Kitty_," Puck coughed.

Finn rolled his eyes. "No girlfriend," he confirmed again.

"Who's Kitty?"

"This weirdo cheerio that won't leave me alone."

"Finn! You better be nice."

"I am, I am. I just wish she would take the hint. And now I'm taking her to homecoming."

"Homecoming!" Carole exclaimed, as if Finn had just announced his wedding date. "How lovely! When is it?"

"Two weeks."

"You better believe I'll be at the house for pictures. Rachel, how's your life, honey?"

"Oh, it's good." I didn't know what to tell her.

"Are you going to homecoming?" Ugh.

"No, I don't think so."

"But what about Sam?" Carole asked. Good memory. Mother Memory.

"Well, we've only had one date. He hasn't asked me or anything."

"I'm sure he will. You're a catch." I smiled my thanks but felt awkward as hell. I could feel Finn's eyes on me.

"Kurt?"

"I spend most of my time these days with my darling friend Sugar and my even more darling boyfriend Blaine."

"Boyfriend? Details!" Carole was a teenage girl, perhaps.

"He's _perfect_." Kurt began a long rant about Blaine, which the rest of us blocked out. I watched Finn's hands play with his fork on the table. His hands were so lovely and so big. For a minute, I thought of what they'd feel like on my body. Holding me. Touching me. I closed my eyes for just a moment, picturing Finn's hands. Only his hands. God...

"Rachel?" My eyes shot open and I let out a surprised gasp. Carole was looking at me in concern. Actually, everyone was staring at me now.

"Are you okay, honey? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just have a small headache," I lied. Finn bumped me with his shoulder. "That's my job," he joked. I giggled and shoulder bumped him back. "I didn't know you had a monopoly on headaches."

Finn smiled his half smile. I saw Carole watching us out of the corner of my eye. I smiled back at Finn and then quickly turned to Kurt to start a conversation. I didn't need Finn's mother sensing my enormous crush on her son. Chris was oblivious. Shelby was oblivious. Carole was smart and observant. I had to be careful, I knew.

After lunch Carole decided we should all see a movie. It was like reliving my entire date with my family. Thankfully, instead of _Avatar 2_ we saw the new Chris Hemsworth movie. Sci-fi I hated but I could definitely get behind an action movie with a hottie as the lead. Brittany fell asleep with her head on my lap ten minutes in. Kurt on the other side of me was discreetly texting in his jacket pocket. I rolled my eyes. The boy was still in the honeymoon phase of his relationship with Blaine.

After the movie, everyone discussed the movie on the ride back home. Finn and Puck argued over who was who in the movie.

"Dude, you are so not Chris Hemsworth. You're the funny friend. _I'm Chris Hemsworth_," Puck insisted.

"Nah, dude. You wish," Finn replied.

When we got back Carole announced she was heading back to London. London, Ohio, that was. It was only a twenty-five minute drive from Lima, apparently.

She hugged all of her children goodbye and then to Kurt's surprise, grabbed him in a hug as well.

Finally, she grabbed me in a vice tight grip. She pulled back but continued to hold my arms.

"I look forward to getting to know you even better, Rachel. Maybe one day I can even call you my daughter," Carole smiled.

I nodded. "I'd love that," I replied and Carole smiled even wider. She seemed to be on an entire different track of thinking.

* * *

><p>thanks for being patient :)<p>

i love carole and although we didn't get to see her personality in lighter situations much in the show, i assume she's bubbly af lol

i'm thinking of making a twitter to keep y'all updated on my writing. would that be weird? let me know.


End file.
